The Kent Chronicles
by McRaider
Summary: What would life be like if he had siblings? Even more how about watching them grow up? Stay tuned for loads of fun...One Big...pmsing, dramatic...happy family. Chapter 42
1. Part 1

**The Kent Family Chronicles  
One Big Happy Family  
Stephanie  
Summary: What Clark's life might have been like with siblings. The trials, the tribulations, and the moments of pure love and happiness. Throw in a cute puppy and a kitten and you have yourself one great story!  
Characters: The year will be 2001: Clark: 15, Kara: 12, Kyle: 5, Chris: 5, Katherine: 3  
Disclaimer: I would love to own them, but the only people I claim to own are Kyle, Chris and Katie. Kara is my own creation as well in idea, becuase she's not supergirl, she's just your average girl based on a good friend of mine.  
Please give me feedback! Forgive grammar errors.  
  
This story begins with Clark and continues to tell the story of how each member of the family came to the family. Once that part is told I will move on to shorter stories of the family together.**  
  
**Chapter One: Clark Jerome Kent**  
_Smallville, Kansas  
October 1989_  
  
Martha placed the little boy on the floor as she leaned over and turned the bath tub faucet on warm. She looked back at Clark; the child was now shivering slightly, probably from fear than cold. He held the blanket around his shoulders tightly.  
  
Jonathan stood leaning against the door frame of the master bathroom, trying to distance himself from the boy. Not wanting to get involved with this little boy. He had been surprised by Martha's comment about Clark being adopted. He knew they had to adopt them now, and Jonathan wasn't exactly ecstatic with the idea. Unlike his wife Martha, Jonathan thought through things...constantly. He saw the downside to having this child as their own.  
  
The first bad thing was this child was obviously not from around here. In fact the boy put a whole new spin on "We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." It didn't take a genius to figure out that Spaceship, meteor rocks, and mysterious boy didn't equal out to human. The second thing was there could very well be someone out there looking for this little boy, and Jonathan had no desire to get involved in a custody battle with potential aliens. The third was this child had no history, nothing, no one knew anything about him, except that he had landed in some spaceship, he was small for his age...however old that was, and that he was naked and very strong. What the hell would he even put on the adoption forms?  
  
"Okay Clark, I'm going to give you a bath now," Jonathan was snapped from his thoughts as he watched the little boy Martha had dubbed Clark, nod. He dropped the blanket and reached out for Martha. She easily lifted him into the warm tub and smiled as he splashed a little in the water.  
  
She reached over and gently began to wash his hair with some shampoo. He seemed to be a laid back child, perhaps he wasn't so alien after all: he liked baths. Jonathan had to bite back the grin that threatened as the little boy patted Martha's hands, as though trying to help him shampoo his hair. She chuckled softly.  
  
"Martha..." Jonathan began, but Martha stood and looked at him, he could see the fury behind her blue gray eyes. She could be just as stubborn as him, and he knew it.  
  
"Finish giving your son a bath Jon, I'll get him some clothes," stated Martha brushing past him. Jonathan sighed. He adored Martha, and knew that above all else she wanted a child, more than anything. The doctors had told them it would never happen, Martha was a broken woman because of it. However, as Jonathan looked at the little toddler in their care, and in their tub, he realized he was the glue that could hold them together.  
  
"Well..." moving to the tub, Jonathan looked down at the small boy. The little boy craned his neck back and looked up at Jonathan with those big blue eyes. Suddenly he began to whimper and squirm as the shampoo began to get into his eyes. He reached his hands to try and rub it, however, they were also covered in soap, "no, wait, here," Jonathan gently wiped the suds away from his little eyes, as the boy breathed quickly from the burning. Sighing Jonathan removed his flannel shirt and hurriedly rinsed the rest of the soap suds from the little boy's hair. He then grabbed a large blue fluffy towel and looked at the young boy, "stand please," he directed. As told, the boy stood, extending his arms to Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan marveled at the depth of this child's trust that he was willing to latch onto the two people he didn't know from atom. He was willing to rely completely on them. As Jonathan thought about this he felt his heart melt a little more, suddenly finding it comforting that such a small being needed him so dependently. Jonathan found himself realizing that he needed the child just as badly.  
  
With a soft smile Jonathan lifted the boy into his arms and pulled him close, wrapping the towel around him. With a deep sigh, that no child should ever have to use, Clark leaned his head against Jonathan's shoulder. Legs wrapped around his waist, and arms about his neck, Jonathan realized that for the first time, Clark probably felt safe.  
  
"No one will ever hurt you again," he whispered.  
  
"I'm glad you agree," stated Martha, startling her husband. He turned, Martha felt her heart melt at the sight of her handsome and strong husband holding the tiny little boy in his arms. The boy looked completely relaxed in his grip and yet he was latching to Jonathan as though he were the last life line left in the boy's world.  
  
Jonathan had no history of being a dad, yet Martha could already tell he loved it and was going to be great at it. Jonathan leaned his head against the dampened hair, their eyes looking into her's.  
  
He already fit so perfectly into the family, he had their blue green eyes, and Jonathan's puppy dog face. Martha could see that the child was also going to gain Jonathan's stubbornness.  
  
"Are you ready to be a daddy?" she inquired. Jonathan paused, weighing his options. The option in his arms, clutching his shirt was suddenly the only option Jonathan could see in front of him.  
  
He couldn't imagine the rest of his life without this innocent little toddler, so needy and loving. He pressed a kiss to the wet hair and smiled, "not that I have a choice, but yeah I think I am."  
  
TBC


	2. Part 2

**Chapter Two: Kara Michelle Kent**  
_January 1993_  
  
"I don't wanna go!" cried seven year old Clark Kent as he latched tightly to his mother's leg.  
  
"Clark, honey, I'm not going anywhere," stated Martha as she gently pulled her son away and knelt down in front of him.  
  
"No, you'll disappear when I'm gone! I don't wanna be alone!" cried the small child. Martha sighed, she and Jonathan had been discussing adopting another child for weeks, but lately Clark had been having nightmares, causing Martha to wonder if they were really ready for a second child.  
  
She stood up and lifted her son into her arms, the bus had already come and gone, Jonathan was outside waiting by the truck. She looked at him as the tears in his eyes threatened to over flow.  
  
"Clark baby, I'm always going to be here. I promise you I will not leave you."  
  
"Promise me you'll be here when I get home from school," whimpered the small child.  
  
"Clark, I promise you that everyday when you get off that bus, every day when you wake up I will be there," she said looking seriously at him.  
  
"Do I have to go to school today?" Clark asked. Martha smiled as she hugged the boy with all her might.  
  
"Yes you little imp, now go," she stated putting him down. He turned and hurried to the door, then he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Mommy," he called softly. She turned around, exasperated slightly, but then became serious when she saw the look on his little face. She looked down at him and smiled weakly.  
  
"What?" She asked gently.  
  
"If we get another baby, you're not gonna forget me are you?" she smiled gently as she bent down in front of him again, reaching out she stroked his cheek. She bit her lip and shook her head.  
  
"Clark, your daddy and I love you with all our being. We could never forget you, ever. Things may get a little busy and hectic, but you will always be our first son, we will always love you, and we'll always be here when you need or want us," he looked at her and smiled slightly.  
  
"I love you mommy," she grinned and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too, now go," she said laughing as the boy raced out. She stood up, watching from the back door as Jonathan caught the running child in his arms and spun him around, planting a kiss right on the little boy's cheek. They both knew it wouldn't be too much longer before their little Clark grew into a young man and didn't want all the parental love he got from his mom and dad.  
  
As promised Martha was standing there when Clark raced home from the bus, he rushed through the door, and saw his mom standing there, holding a glass of milk and cookies for him. He grinned and jumped on them instantly.  
  
"Clark, we're heading into Metropolis in a couple hours, so I want you to be dressed and ready to go in an hour, understand?" Clark looked at her.  
  
"Kay mommy, but why?"  
  
"Well, because Mommy and daddy have a appointment with a lady from Social Services about adopting, and we get to decide if we want a girl or a boy tonight," she explained. Clark grinned.  
  
"I want a boy," he stated. Martha chuckled and took his plate and glass as he finished.  
  
"Yes well, your dad and I will make that choice, now upstairs young man please," she said smiling. He grinned the Kent grin and ran upstairs. She was about to yell no super speed when she decided it would be pointless.  
  
Clark was standing between his mother and father as they entered the large house, it was what his mother called and Children's home. However, that didn't make much sense to Clark, since he lived in a home, and this didn't look anything like his home.  
  
A nice woman, with dark brown hair and glasses approached them, she smiled and shook Martha and Jonathan's hand, she then looked down at Clark, "this must be Clark," she said she held her hand out. Clark looked up at his daddy, who simply nodded, and then Clark shook the woman's hand.  
  
"He's charming," she grinned.  
  
"Thank you, he's a little shy at first," stated Jonathan.  
  
"So, we have several wonderful children, the younger ones are currently upstairs, if you'd like we can go meet them," Martha smiled. Jonathan nodded, and reached down to lift Clark into his arms. Knowing the little boy would get into less mischief in his father's protective arms.  
  
The room was large, there were cribs and small beds, Clark was surprised by this, and quickly found he didn't like this much, this was what some people called an orphanage, and Clark knew enough about those to know that's where babies without mommies and daddies went.  
  
"Daddy," Clark whispered tugging on his father's shirt. Jonathan smiled and looked at the little boy.  
  
"What is it buddy?" He asked quietly, while Martha listened to the nice lady talk.  
  
"You're not gonna leave me here are ya?" Jonathan looked stunned at the child, even Martha seemed to have heard that.  
  
"Clark, honey," Martha whispered. Jonathan looked seriously at his son and smiled.  
  
"Clark, we're here to bring another little boy or girl home so we can love them too, we're not here to trade you in for a better option. There is no better option than you Clark. We're here to help another child like you have a happy life. You enjoy being with your mom and me right?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark stated softly. Martha smiled gently.  
  
"We want another child to be just as happy as you are, and we want you to have someone to play with, okay," Clark looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Okay mommy," he said. She grinned and took her husband's hand. They looked through the room. There were several children playing, either at a table, or on the floor. Clark looked up at his dad.  
  
"Can I get down?" Jonathan nodded and allowed the little boy down on the floor. He wandered slowly around the room, several children were looking at him, but only one approached him, a little girl, probably about four years old walked over to him, holding a book.  
  
"Hi," he said smiling. Martha and Jonathan watched with a smile, they had been surprised to see their son so willing to join in the other children play. Martha knew Clark longed to be with other children his age, and she felt bad about that, but right now she couldn't be happier.  
  
"Hi, can you wead?" she asked, her blonde locks falling past her shoulders. She held a book tightly in her hands, and held it out to him. He smiled, and took the book.  
  
"Sort of, my daddy's teaching me," explained Clark smiling. He sat down on the floor, the little girl sat right beside him, he opened the book and looked at the first couple words.  
  
"I think we've made our choice," whispered Jonathan smiling.  
  
"I think Clark made it for you," chuckled the nice lady. Clark pointed to each word as he tried to read and sound the words out, the little girl listened diligently. She was obviously enjoying herself, because she would giggle every once in awhile. Clark was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"How long will the paper work take?" Martha asked.  
  
"Couple weeks, you can take her home today, the poor little girl's parents died in the meteor shower four years ago, she's been alone ever since. She's been here for most of those four years. Her name is Kara," explained the woman.  
  
"Mommy!" called Clark as he and the little girl rushed over. Martha got a good look at the little girl, her daughter; she had shoulder length blond hair, and bright green eyes. She was a beautiful little girl. Martha bent down and smiled at the two.  
  
"Well who is this pretty little girl?" Martha asked her son.  
  
"Mommy this is Kara, Kara this is my mommy and that's my daddy," the little girl beamed at them. Martha felt her heart melt just like it had at the sight of her son. Kara stepped closer and hugged Martha, instantly Martha knew this was her daughter. As though God had sent this child to her.  
  
"Awe you gonna be my mommy too?" she asked looking up into Martha's blue eyes. Martha looked up at Jonathan who smiled.  
  
"Would you like us to be?" Jonathan asked as he knelt down. She reached over and hugged him too. Apparently she liked Jonathan because she remained in his arms.  
  
"Yes," she stated softly. Martha and Jonathan looked up at Janet, their social worker, who smiled softly.  
  
"Welcome to the family Kara," smiled Clark.  
  
There was a little paper work to finish up before Martha and Jonathan took the two children home. Clark and Kara seemed to love one another almost instantly. Janet had told them that Kara had always been a quiet little girl, that's why she had never been adopted before, because no one wanted a shy child.  
  
Martha chalked it up to another Kent Charm, Clark seemed to attract the girl almost instantly. All the way home he sat in the back of the truck with his new little sister and attempted to read the book out loud to her, periodically asking Martha's help.  
  
By the time they arrived home from the three hour drive, Clark and Kara were both fast asleep. Jonathan smiled as he reached out and lifted Kara into his arms, Martha did the same with Clark.  
  
"It's nice to carry two little bodies in the house, instead of one," stated Martha smiling. Jonathan nodded, as the four year old girl shifted, but remained against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. She sighed contentedly, as Martha watched him enter the house, she knew instantly Jonathan had taken to the little girl like Martha had originally taken to Clark.  
  
"Just don't forget your son Jon," she whispered as she carried Clark to his room. Jonathan put Kara into her new bed.  
  
"Night mommy," whispered Clark, as Martha tucked him into his bed. She smiled and kissed his temple.  
  
"Goodnight baby," she smiled, running a gentle hand through his hair as she watched him sleep.  
  
**sorry they told me I had too many words the first time so here's the second part of the first part**


	3. Part 3

**Wow you guys are awesome, thanks for all the great reviews, I enjoy writing this as much as you enjoy reading it. I'll be placing up a part of a chapter tomorrow afternoon or late evening. Then one Satruday mid afternoon probably. Then you won't get one until Monday night or Tuesday morning because I'm going out of town until Monday sometime. But please feel free to review!**  
  
_September 1994_  
  
A year went by before things ever started to change between the Kent Children. Clark and Kara enjoyed one another's company. Martha and Jonathan loved watching their children play together. Even more they loved saying 'their children'. Clark was happier, and so was Kara. It was obvious the two shared a very special bond. That was until Clark went into the third grade, and Kara entered Kindergarten.  
  
"Dad, dad," called Clark as entered the kitchen later that evening. He had been working on his report most of the evening, however he had a few parts left to write and he wanted his dad's help.  
  
"Yeah kiddo?" Jonathan asked as he sat beside his daughter, helping her with he letters.  
  
"Dad, could you help me with my report?" Clark asked, holding up the paper.  
  
"Ah, can it wait son, your sister's having some trouble with her ABC's, and I'd really like to help her get the hang of this," explained Jonathan.  
  
"Well it's..." Clark paused and realized his dad had never even looked up at him. Clark sighed and lowered the paper, he looked over at his mother, who looked sadly at him, "yeah," he whispered as he headed back upstairs.  
  
Martha watched her son, and then looked back at her husband, that had been happening a lot lately. Martha didn't blame Jonathan or Kara for it; Kara adored her daddy and always went to him for help. Being a good father, Jonathan always gave the time to her. Leaving Clark sometimes to fend for himself.   
  
Clark had asked his father, four nights in a row, for help on the report he was currently doing. Each time Jonathan had asked the boy if it could wait. Clark's response was always the same, probably trying to be the good big brother and son. She sighed.  
  
"Jonathan..."  
  
"Martha..." Jonathan replied in the same tone as he looked up at her; however one look from his wife told him something was very wrong, "what's wrong?" he asked, seemingly oblivious.  
  
"Nothing," stated Martha as she headed upstairs. Clark sat on his bed silently, staring at a picture he held in his lap. He looked up hopefully as his door opened. His face fell when he saw it was his mother.  
  
"Nice to see you too," she chuckled. He smiled hesitantly. Grinning she sat down on the bed beside him and looked at him, "wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I love Kara, mom, she's great. I'm glad we adopted her, but..."  
  
"But she's steeling your daddy's affection?" Clark nodded.  
  
"Mommy, I'm not a little boy anymore, I don't always wanna be loved and hugged by you or dad when I'm around my friends..."  
  
"But at home it's different?" Clark nodded slightly, "are you a little jealous?" she asked.  
  
"I guess so, daddy always helped me with my homework...mom this report is really important, to me and to class. I have to present it at the end of next week."  
  
"Is it just this report or that math homework you haven't turned in this week," Clark's eyes grew wide, "your teacher called me today, don't worry I'm not mad. Your dad always helped you in math."  
  
"It's not his fault, Kara needs him more," whispered Clark. Martha sighed and lifted Clark from under the arms so he was seated in her lap, she then wrapped her arms around him and leaned her forehead against his.  
  
"His son needs him just as much. Clark, the point to adopting Kara was to give you somebody you could be around and care about. Someone to share your secrets with, it wasn't to take attention away from you. I will talk to your dad tonight about this when you and Kara go to bed. However until then, how about I help you with that report?" Clark looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Sure thing, on one condition," he looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "you help me make dinner," he grinned widely.  
  
"Okay!" he said. She smiled and stood up, taking his hand.  
  
"Mommy," he paused and looked at her before they left the room, "what's a hero?" he asked.  
  
"Wow, why do you ask Clark?" Martha asked surprised.  
  
"Cause we have to write the report on a hero or someone we adm...admi... we look up too," Martha had to bit back her chuckle as she looked at the innocent face.  
  
"A hero is someone who has done something for your or someone else that's so great they are seen as almost godlike. Um, it's a little hard to explain, someone with strength, and courage, enough they could do anything."  
  
"Thanks mommy," he said smiling. Grinning she kissed his on the cheek and lifted him into her arms.  
  
"Anything for you baby," she said carrying him downstairs.  
  
"Well they're both sound asleep," stated Jonathan Kent as he descended the stairs. Martha looked up at him from where she sat on the couch.  
  
"Good, because we need to talk," she stated softly. He nodded and sat down beside her.  
  
"About what darling?" He asked leaning over and kissing her, she chuckled and put her hand on his chest.  
  
"Save that for after this conversation, this is important sweetie," he nodded and pulled away, becoming serious.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Jonathan, how many children do we have?" He raised an eye brow and chuckled.  
  
"At the moment two, did you want more?" He grinned.  
  
"I'm serious Jonathan, we have two children, so tell me, when's the last time you spoke to Clark?"  
  
"I talked to him..."  
  
"Telling him you're too busy with Kara to help him doesn't count. Clark adores you Jonathan, and he misses his dad. He understands that Kara needs help and that she's just as important as she is, but that doesn't mean he needs to suffer or feel less important. He does Jonathan, your son feels less important and jealous of Kara. He feels lost, he feels like you two lost your relationship. Your always working when he gets up, and when he gets home, so he heads upstairs like the good son to do his homework, when he needs your help you're already helping Kara."  
  
"So what you want me to stop helping her?" Martha glared at him.  
  
"Jonathan, don't be ridiculous, she's our daughter, and I love her, but I love Clark just as much. I don't want those two growing up hating each other because they're always trying to fight for our affection. Jonathan we love both our children in equally in this house. I'm not asking for you to stop working with our daughter, I'm asking you to try to make time for both of them. If we have to we'll switch, one day I'll work with Clark and you'll work with Kara, then we'll switch the next time. But we will not let our children think we love one or the other more," Jonathan looked at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to make him feel that way, I was just trying..." Martha placed a finger to his lip.  
  
"I know, and so does he. Your son is a very smart boy, he knows you love him, I don't think he's ever doubted that, but sometimes we have to _show_too, instead of just telling them. Now you go _show_your son you love him," she said smiling. He leaned over, leaning over the top of her, kissing her.  
  
"Then I'll be back to _show_ someone else I love her," Martha giggled slightly and watched as Jonathan lifted himself from the couch and headed upstairs. She smiled and watched him, she adored him, and even more she adored her two babies.  
  
Jonathan smiled as he entered the room, Clark was turned on his stomach, arms stretched out under the pillow, as he slept soundly. Jonathan sat down on the edge and gently rubbed circles in over the boy's back.  
  
"Clark, wake up buddy," he called. Clark slowly opened his hazel blue eyes and looked up at his dad.  
  
"What's wrong?" Clark asked tiredly. Jonathan smiled softly, he reached down and lifted his son from his warm safe haven.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you I love you, and I'm sorry if it felt like I was ignoring you," Clark looked at his father, as though still waking up, then threw his arms around his father's neck.  
  
"I love you daddy, I know you were just trying to help Kara feel like she's apart of the family," he whimpered. Jonathan pulled Clark away and looked at him seriously for a moment.  
  
"That's true, but I can't forget the other part of that family, and that's you. You're my son, and I love you, nothing will ever change that son," Jonathan said hugging his son tightly.  
  
"I know dad," whispered Clark smiling.  
  
Parent's night at Smallville Elementary school had finally arrived. They had gone to Kara's class first, as planned, then headed to Clark's. Mrs. Cleaver had selected three of the student's reports from the prior week to be read in front of the students and parents. Clark hadn't told his mom or dad he was one of the three. In fact it had been him, Lana and Pete Ross.  
  
Martha and Jonathan smiled as Pete stood up in front of the class and began to read his report about his hero, his big brother Mike. Everyone clapped as he finished the report. Lana gave her horse, who had helped her win a state championship. However, it was to their surprise that Clark was next. He stood proud and tall and held out his paper.  
  
"My Hero, by Clark Kent. Some may say Batman, or Spiderman are their heroes, and I guess those guys are worthy of such words. After all, my mom told me that a hero is someone who is strong, brave and deserves such titles. She said a hero can be someone who saves other people or just a person you see everyday. By my hero doesn't fly, or leap off buildings attached to a piece of web. My hero doesn't drive a cool car, and they're not really famous. My heroes are everyday people who are filled with love, and give great hugs. My first hero is a girl, but she's not like other girls, she doesn't cry when she sees blood, at least not that I know of, and she doesn't hate bugs. She's strong, smart and she's always there when I need her. She always has a spot for me on her lap, and a hug for me every morning or night. She greets at me at the door everyday when I get home with warm cookies, cold milk and bunches of love. She can do anything, my first hero is my mom," he looked up and saw his mother trying not to cry, his dad looked proud, "my second hero is just as strong, he's the best, he can do anything with his hands. When I was a lot younger, he used to lift me over his head like I was flying and call me super-boy. He always has time for me and my little sister, he tries to teach me something new everyday. My second hero is my dad because he protects and loves me, just like my mom," he looked up, his eyes shining with pride, and looked to his parents. Their eyes mirroring a similar look.  
  
All the parents seemed to be having a similar reaction. Clark smiled and ran to his parents, jumping in his mother and father's arms, not caring about being embarrassed.  
  
Jonathan smiled as he held his son close, hugging him. He would tell his son how proud he was. But right now he was just concentrating on not crying. Parents night ended as Clark and Kara shared stories on the way home.  
  
That evening Martha and Jonathan put their children to sleep, when they came to Clark's room they smiled, "we're really proud of you Clark," Martha said smiling. Clark grinned and reached out, hugging his mother tightly.  
  
"We love you too Clark," stated Jonathan. He smiled and hugged his daddy, but remained in his mother's arms.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, and Kara," they smiled and kissed him on the head. Martha placed him on the bed and covered him up with the blankets.  
  
"Clark, it was our pleasure," stated Martha with a soft smile.


	4. Part 4

**Okay, so I don't know if I'll be outta town or not, however depending on how much more I can write before Sunday you may not get an update after tomorrow until Monday or tuesday. I've gotta read _The Iliad_ too and school work always comes first. I'll see what I can do guys!  
  
Here you go! Chapter Three!  
Chapter Three: Kyle Hiram Kent and...Christopher William Kent?**  
_September 1995_  
  
"Martha, are you all right?" called Jonathan Kent as he knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm fine Jonathan," she lied as she stared down at the test in her hand. If she was reading this correctly she was far from fine. She was caught somewhere in between awed and terrified. This couldn't be possible, but somehow it had been possible for the last three months.   
  
"Martha..."  
  
"Please Jon, would you just go wake the kids up," she called. Sighing he headed out of the master bedroom. He headed to Clark's room first, he smiled as he entered the room, the boy was only nine years old, and yet was already as tall as some twelve year olds. Jonathan guessed he was only going to grow taller with age. He was sprawled out on his bed, arms and legs sticking every which way, matching his hair quite well. He shook his head in disbelief at the picture. For as fast and strong as Clark was, he was the slowest boy on earth when it came to waking up in the morning.  
  
"Clark," he called shaking the boy's shoulder. Clark grunted something and turned over, causing Jonathan to roll his eyes, sometimes his son tended to be incorrigible, "Clark!" he barked, "school, clothes, shower, now!" he called. The got the boy up. He raised his head and glared at his father.  
  
"Five more minutes," he murmured.  
  
"If I come back in here in five more minutes I'm going to give you something to grunt about," Clark knew what his father meant, and Clark wasn't in any mood for a spanking this early in the morning.  
  
"I'm up," he grunted. Nodding, Jonathan headed into Kara's room. His much tamer, yet still hard to wake, daughter. Like her brother, she was sprawled out on the bed, although about a foot short than her older brother. After two years of being together Kara and Clark were unlike any brother and sister Clark had ever seen. When Clark had a nightmare he came to his parents, when Kara had one she went to Clark. When they both had a nightmare, they both went to their parents. If Kara had a problem at school, Clark solved it before it got too far, when she was having problems with homework, Clark helped her out. When Clark had problems at school, Kara tried to be there for him, when he needed it and she could help. Unlike most big brothers, Clark loved it when Kara wanted to go places with him, and Clark's friends didn't mind much, although Greg wasn't too fond of Kara, then again Clark and Kara weren't thrilled with him either. Clark was an excellent big brother, and he made it known that when Kara needed him, he would always be there, no matter what the problem may be.  
  
"Kara," he called shaking her gently. The seven year old girl gave him a similar look and grunted into her pillow softly at the thought of waking up, "come on Kara, school is starting soon," he stated. She nodded into her pillow. Jonathan wasn't going to move until she was out of her bed. She had a tendency to settle back into the bed as soon as he was out of the room, "Kara Kent," he stated firmly as he pulled her out of bed with his mighty hands. She giggled as he tickled her.  
  
"I'm awake!" she laughed loudly. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Good, shower now," he said smiling. She scowled as he left the room.  
  
Clark and Kara were downstairs and had breakfast with moments to spare, before Martha made her first appearance of the morning and ushered them both out the door with hugs, kisses and lunch.  
  
"Good morning," Jonathan greeted wrapping an arm around her. She smiled and kissed him on the lips, she then looked at him seriously.  
  
"I have some news," she said softly.  
  
"You're sending the kids away for a long weekend..." he said kissing her neck. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"No, but it does have to do with kids," she whispered.  
  
"Really?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Ah, yeah...what would you think about another child?" She asked. Jonathan shrugged.  
  
"I thought you only wanted to adopt two?" he said confused.  
  
"I did, and I love them with all my heart...but what if the family was about to get bigger?"  
  
"I dunno, guess that'd be okay, when did you plan on doing this?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know, sometime in March," she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why then, that's six months from now," she couldn't believe he wasn't catching on, how thick could one single man be.  
  
"I know, but it'll be a quick six months," she said smiling.  
  
"Why can't we just call Janet..."  
  
"Because Janet couldn't help us," she whispered.  
  
"You didn't find another alien did you?" Jonathan asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah, no, Jonathan, I um..." she stopped  
  
"Martha, what is it?"  
  
"I...well, um, I haven't been feeling to well lately, and us, I spoke with a couple doctors and..."  
  
"You're not sick are you? Honey, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked, filled with worry. She hated worrying him, but she was terrified to tell him, what if they got their hopes up and...no she couldn't think of that, she wouldn't think of it.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm not sick, I'm healthy, and so is our baby," Jonathan smiled.  
  
"Of course our babie...baby?" He finally caught it.  
  
"Jonathan, I'm pregnant."


	5. Part 5

**Have you ever been waiting to be told if you are or aren't doing something and it makes you really mad. I'm in that situation. I'm waiting to find out if we're going away this weekend or not. One I would like to update tomorrow and two, my friends are having a get together Monday and I would rather go to that than on this "vacation". Anyway here's the next chapter. BTW Lynn, I didn't notice it until after you pointed it out, but you're right, Jonathan's wrapped around Kara's little finger. **  
  
There was a stunned silence, as he just stared at her, his expression similar to the feelings she had only moments earlier in the bathroom. Fear, dread, awe and excitement all in one.  
  
"Could..." he swallowed the lump in his throat, "could you ah, run that one by me again," he said, trying to fathom what she had just said.  
  
Had he really heard that, was she really going to have a baby? This wouldn't be the first time, Martha had been pregnant twice before, both had been a miscarriage. That's why Clark had been such a godsend.  
  
"Jonathan, I'm pregnant," she repeated. He nodded, his finger that was pointing at her moved up and down with his head. He was visibly shaking, "Jonathan please tell me you're okay with this?" she begged. Both miscarriages had been before the fourth month, she was closing in on the fourth month, and she was sure that this one would make it. She didn't want him to be unhappy about it.  
  
"You're pregnant?" He asked, as though still not catching it. She looked at him and nodded, finally a grin broke out across his face as he grabbed her up and twirled her around in his arms. He planted a kiss right on her lips, a sweet one at first, then a passionate loving kiss.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby!" he yelled as he pulled away, he touched her face, her hair, then looked down at her small belly. He smiled and reached down, touching it, "we're gonna have a baby," he repeated much quieter, but just as happy.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby," she replied smiling. He pulled her close and hugged her as tight as he could without fearing for the small child she was carrying, "you're not angry?" she asked. He smiled as he took her face in his hands again, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her nose, and finally kissed her lips.  
  
"How could I be angry at such a beautiful, wonderful woman? I seem to recall telling a certain beautiful woman that we'll never be rich or travel the world, but I'll always love you. I love you, I love Clark, I love Kara and I love the little baby you're carrying inside of you. As long as your happy, I'm happy," he said gently. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his back and shoulders. He smiled and hugged her closely.  
  
"Now we just have to tell the kids," Jonathan smiled and looked at her.  
  
"They'll be fine, a little surprised, but they'll be fine," she nodded.   
  
"I'm worried about Clark though. Kara's not like him, she doesn't think like he does, he's going to be worried, I hope you realize that. He's going to worry since we have our own child that we won't want him anymore."  
  
"We'll take care of that when we get to it, right now let's just make sure we take care of you and our baby."  
  
"Oh Jonathan, I don't know what I'd do if..." he pulled her chin up.  
  
"Don't think about that sweet heart, we're not going to lose this one," he whispered. She nodded slowly and smiled.  
  
The rest of the day Martha and Jonathan relaxed, and demonstrated their love. By the time the kids were due to arrive home, Jonathan had taken a shower and was out finishing some chores in the barn, and Martha was preparing a snack for the two children.  
  
"Mommy!" the two children came in the house, both full of excitement. Kara held a picture in her hand, while Clark followed less closely behind, holding a note in his hand.  
  
"Kara!" Martha grinned as she hugged the young girl and kissed her on the cheek, she then greeted her son with a similar reaction, "what's wrong Clark?" He handed her the note. Reading it quickly she looked at him.  
  
"Clark, is this true?" she asked sternly. His eyes were on the floor, so he couldn't see her disappointed look, "answer the question Clark, is this true?" she got a slow nod.  
  
"I see, well you'd better go talk to your father, he's in the barn," Clark nodded slowly and headed out the door. She sighed and looked down at her beautiful little girl, "and what is this?" she asked smiling as her daughter held up the picture she had painted.  
  
"I made it for you and daddy," she said grinning. Martha chuckled and kissed her daughter, then took the picture and hung it on the fridge.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said grinning, "now why don't go get started on your homework, while your daddy and I talk to Clark," Kara nodded and hurried upstairs. Martha sighed and headed out to the barn.  
  
"Clark, we've had this conversation, that's why we split you and Pete up in the first place. If a teacher tells you to be quiet they mean it. Didn't we teach you to respect your elders?" she didn't hear Clark's response, "Clark, answer the question."  
  
"Yes sir," whispered Clark.  
  
"So why were you talking during class? Was what you were saying more important?"  
  
"No sir," whispered Clark.  
  
"I didn't think so. I'm getting tired of this Clark, you're always late, you're talking in class, you're failing spelling tests. This is just the beginning Clark, when you get to middle school and high school this kind of behavior isn't accepted."  
  
"I know," murmured Clark.  
  
"So what should we do about this?" Jonathan asked. Clark didn't reply, "you're grounded for starters, two weeks. You go to school and come home, that's it. You'll have extra chores as well. You'll wake up when I wake up, do your chores and be on the bus on time. Your allowance will be disappearing for two weeks," Clark nodded.  
  
"Go to your room, we'll call you for dinner," Clark nodded and hurried past as Martha entered the barn. She sighed and looked at her husband.  
  
"Something is really bothering him," she stated softly.  
  
"Like what?" Jonathan asked, "that boy has been disobeying everyone for nearly a month. I don't know what his problem is, but I'm tired of his Martha. He's got to learn responsibility," stated Jonathan.  
  
"I know that, but remember he's still a child."  
  
"A little child this close to getting a spanking," stated Jonathan as he sighed.  
  
"We'll figure this out," she whispered rubbing his back.  
  
"I know, sometimes...I don't know sometimes it's just hard to be a father," Jonathan moaned.  
  
"It's not easy Jon, but look at everything we get in the long run," she stated.  
  
"I know, maybe we should hold off on telling them for another day or two," he suggested. She smiled.  
  
"That might be a good idea. I have an idea, Saturday we'll take the kids to the market with us, then we'll tell them after we come home. We'll make a day of it," Jonathan grinned as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Sounds wonderful," he stated grinning.  
  
It was nearing eleven when Martha and Jonathan finally got to bed, they had just laid down when a small knock came on their door. Jonathan was fully expecting Kara to come in scared about a nightmare or the storm that was starting to rage outside. However there stood Clark, looking small and sorry.  
  
"What's wrong sport?" Jonathan asked as he invited Clark over to the bed. He lifted Clark into his lap and held him close. Martha scooted near them and they curled up with him in their arms.  
  
"I don't feel very good," he whispered.  
  
TBC


	6. Part 6

Jonathan eyed his wife, Clark was a strong young boy, he never got sick. Jonathan assumed that had to do with how they found Clark. He was super strong and super fast, and health just seemed to come with it. He didn't bruise as easily as most children his age, he rarely got injured. Martha placed a hand against Clark's forehead.

"You feel a little warm, what hurts?" she asked. He placed his hand on his stomach. She sighed and pulled him close.

"Jonathan, got get a cool wash cloth," Jonathan nodded and headed into the master bathroom.

"When did you start feeling like this honey?" she asked quietly.

"In class during our spelling test; I felt icky yesterday too, but it went away, today it didn't go away," he whispered. She sighed, pulling him into her arms she held him close and kissed his forehead.

"Here Martha," Jonathan handed her a wash cloth, "I'm going to check on Kara," Martha nodded as she moved Clark to lie down in the bed.

"Tell me what the hurt is like?" she asked, he curled up against her chest and stomach and looked at her.

"Burning, it burns mama," he whimpered. She touched the side of his face.

"Shh, you're all right honey, just try and relax. Mommy will take care of you," Jonathan reentered the room and shrugged.

"Kara's fast asleep," he climbed into the bed and slowly began to rub his son's back.

"Why don't I sing a little for you buddy," suggested Jonathan. Clark didn't reply, but he situated himself so he was directly between his mommy and daddy.

Martha smiled as Jonathan's sweet country voice lulled their lovable son fast to sleep. His eyes closes, she sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Jonathan ran a hand through the boy's hair and smiled at her.

Clark woke with his dad early the next morning, he said he felt better, but Martha decided to keep him home from school just in case. Kara was off to school without her big brother. Martha spent most of the day playing with Clark and doing house hold chores.

"Mom, are you sick?" Clark asked as he sat at the kitchen table eating a grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup.

"No honey, why do you ask?"

"Because you're in the bathroom most mornings, I'm worried mom," he whispered. She smiled and sat down beside him, taking his hand her grin widened

"I told you I would always be here when you came home, it's true. I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now finish up your lunch and go help dad outside, I think you're feeling better," Clark smiled and nodded. He finished up and headed outside, where he found his father on the roof of the barn working on a hole. The storm had raged the night before, and by three both Kent children were fast asleep in their parent's room.

Jonathan had told Clark earlier this morning that if he was interested he was welcome to help Jonathan on the hole that had been put in the barn by a falling branch.

"Hey son," called Jonathan from his perch.

"Hi dad, mom said I should come help you," stated Clark.

"Well, not much to do up here I'm afraid, I'm almost done, sorry kiddo," stated Jonathan.

"Can I help with something up there?" Jonathan sighed and looked at the boy, there wasn't any harm he didn't see. Clark had been on the roof once before, and he had done fine, he had been eight at the time. No reason why he couldn't handle it this time.

"I guess, the ladder's on the other side of the barn, be careful okay," stated Jonathan. He knew Martha would kill him if she found out Clark was up there, but she didn't have to know.

Moments later Clark was standing at his side, looking through the hole his dad was trying to patch.

"Dad, are you guys mad at me?" Clark inquired. Jonathan looked up at him and smiled.

"No, should we be?"

"Because of school I mean?"

"Nope, it's in the past buddy, what happened, happened. It's over, end of story. Could you hand me the hammer," Clark saw the tool box a couple feet away. Nodding he headed over towards it.

He wasn't sure whether it was his over confidence, or just his lack of grace, he would never know. Because one minute he was standing near the tool box, which was close to the edge, and the next minute he got a good shot of the ground several...several hundred feet below him. Suddenly he felt himself losing his balance. Teetering on the edge of the roof. He turned slowly, hoping to fall to his knees; no such luck, his feet went flying out from under him, and he was soon sliding relentlessly further toward the edge of the roof.

He was suddenly aware of a scream, vaguely realizing it was his own, he heard his dad cry his name. Time contracted and slowed, each second sharper than the last. He felt like he was falling forever. His foot suddenly touched something and the slide stopped. He didn't dare move, he couldn't move, even if he had wanted to. He was terrified, horrified, hanging onto the side of the roof desperately, eyes pinched tight so he couldn't see the image of the ground far below him.


	7. Part 7

"Clark, son hang on," Jonathan called as he scrambled towards his son. Clark felt like laughing, like he had any intentions of doing otherwise.

"Dad please," he cried.

"Just hold on baby, I'm coming," Jonathan steadily and carefully made his way over to his son.

"Give me your hand son," he called. Clark was aware of where his father was located, but he shook his head, afraid that if he let go it would all end in a flash of white light. He couldn't move, he was frozen.

"I can't dad..." he cried

"Sure you can sweetheart, just take my hand," called Jonathan.

"I can't," he gasped, "I'm afraid, I can't please daddy," he cried louder.

"Just give me your hand Clark," rationel told Jonathan that his son wasn't so invincible that he could handle a sixty to one hundred foot drop, but then again Clark had fallen a good thirty or forty out of a tree once and came out with scratches and a few bruises.

"I'll fall!"

"All right, I'll come to you buddy," Clark hung for what felt like an eternity, until he felt something grasp his ankles. He whimpered in fear.

"Shh, it's all right, I'm right behind you on the later, I've got you. It's okay to let go now," Jonathan tried to encourage.

"I can't, I'll fall," he cried. A tear running down his face, no super strength was helping him as he began to shake in fear and weakness.

"Son, you can't fall, I've got you," stated Jonathan, his hands sliding up to Clark's waist. In a feat of terror Clark let go of the roof and grasped for his father. Jonathan grabbed his son and hurried down the ladder without tipping it.

"It's all right now, you're down," his ten year old froze suddenly and turned from him. Jonathan kept his hand on Clark's back as the young boy vomited in the bushes on the side of the barn. Jonathan looked up at the roof and sighed. Somehow he had the feeling Clark would never be a big fan of heights again. Clark had never been very sure about them before, but this was icing on a cake.

"Come on let's get you inside," he whispered as he lifted the child into his arms, after Clark was finished. Clark latched to his father, much like he had the day they had found him.

"What on earth happened?" Martha asked as the two came in. Clark's face ash white and streaked with tears. Jonathan's face was also pale, he seemed just as shaken as Clark.

"Had a little mishap on the roof, I'll tell you in a minute," Jonathan placed Clark down on the table and stripped the boy's shirt off, grabbing both arms he looked them over.

Clark had scratches all along his arms, the smaller ones surprised Jonathan by healing all on their own, and the larger ones were still bleeding. Jonathan then looked at his hands, they were skinned and raw, but would probably heal fine.

"Are you hurt any where else son?" Jonathan asked. Clark shook his head, gasping for air. Clark shook his head. Jonathan sighed and applied cream to the scrapes on his arms, hands and some on his stomach. He then looked the boy in the eye.

"It's okay now," Clark shook his head again, suddenly he threw his arms around his father and sobbed. Jonathan looked at Martha and held the boy in his arms, regretting telling Clark that he could go on the roof in the first place.

"What happened Jon?" Martha asked.

"Clark asked if he could come up on the roof and help me, he was up there last year and didn't mind it. He told me shortly there after that heights made him a little edgy but he'd be willing to get up on the roof again to conquer the fear. So I told him he could come up today. He was going to go get a tool for me and I guess he lost his balance. He slid down and was holding onto the edge. I helped him down, then he lost his lunch in the bushes, "explained Jonathan.

"He was supposed to be relaxing today," stated Martha as she rubbed Clark's bare back.

"I know but... I'm sorry Clark, I wasn't thinking buddy, I should have said no," stated Jonathan. He felt horrible, and he had the feeling Clark would have nightmares about this for months.

"You're safe now sweetie," Martha whispered rubbing his back. Clark was tense, his entire body, she could feel it. He was probably sore too, super strong or not, he was still a little boy.

"Clark, why don't I help you into a nice warm bath?" Martha said looking at him. Clark looked at her and nodded timidly. She smiled and lifted her into his arms, Jonathan was about to say something, but quickly bit his tongue.


	8. Part 8

Martha and Jonathan had decided after an eventful week, that a nice weekend with just the family would be an excellent way to tell their children about their new brother or sister. Clark and Kara had each spent the past two nights in their bed, Kara having her own nightmares after a bully picked on her at school, and Clark from his close call.

Jonathan had gone out and rented some movies, while Martha made popcorn, and brought out some pop. The family sat on the couch, Clark beside Martha, curled between the arm rest and her side. Kara in between Martha and Jonathan, curled against her daddy, as he stretched out, his feet in front of him.

The movie last about two hours, by that time both Clark and Kara were very relaxed, and Martha was sure they were ready to be told.

"Okay guys, daddy and I want to tell you something," she began as she and Jonathan each held one of their children.

"Are we in trouble?" Clark asked quietly. His scrapes had healed within a day after the fall, his nerves however were still frayed.

"No son, you're not in trouble."

"Are we getting a pony?" Kara asked.

"What's wrong with your horse?" asked Martha smiling softly.

"Nothing, I just wanted a pony," Jonathan chuckled at her innocence.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Jonathan looked at Clark in question.

"I didn't know you wanted one," stated Jon.

"I've been meaning to ask," he said smiling. Jonathan grinned.

"We'll talk later. Now, listen to your mother guys," nodding they looked Martha.

"Guys, your daddy and I...well as you may know, I was told before you guys came along, that I probably wouldn't be able to have children of my own," Clark nodded. His mom and dad had told him this, and he knew it saddened them.

"Well, uh, guys, I'm going to have a baby," she said smiling.

"You mean like..."

"Yes Clark, exactly like that, I'm pregnant," Clark's face turned from surprise to happiness, while Kara looked unsure.

"Does this mean I won't be the baby anymore?" Kara asked looking at Jonathan. He smiled and looked at Martha and Clark.

"Well honey, um, you'll still be our baby girl, but now, we're going to have someone younger than you, yes. You'll all still be our babies though. We're still going to love you," Clark looked at Kara and smiled.

"They still love us Kara, even though we're only adopted, mommy and daddy couldn't stop loving us," Martha smiled at how wise her son had become for his young nine years.

"That's right," stated Jonathan with a smile.

"Okay," grinned Kara.

"Great, now about that puppy," Jonathan said looking at his son. Instantly voice erupted as Kara and Clark both tried to talk at the same time, Clark about a puppy, Kara about a kitten. Jonathan smiled as he grabbed both under an arm.

"We'll see," he said grinning as they laughed.

Nine Months Later

March 19th, 1996

Jonathan looked at Clark and Kara and smiled weakly, "I know you're scared right now, but this is normal. Mom is going to be fine, I need you two guys to stay here and be good for Sam okay," they both nodded and looked up at Pete Ross' older brother Sam.

"Don't worry Mr. Kent, I'll watch them," Sam had been called last minute to come over and baby sit for Clark and Kara, while Jonathan and Martha headed to the hospital.

The pregnancy had progressed beautifully, which thrilled both Jonathan and Martha. By the time Martha went into her seventh month she was ready to get rid of the extra weight. Early on March 19th Martha went into labor after her water broke. Jonathan had immediately rushed her to the hospital, demanding that Clark and Kara remain at the house and be good for half an hour.

Once Martha was checked in, and Jonathan was assured that she wouldn't be delivering for awhile, Jonathan headed home to check on the kids. Clark and Kara had looked terrified. Jonathan had quickly told them their mom would be fine, and that he would call as soon as the baby was born.

Jonathan was allowed in the room with his wife, as he stood beside her, holding her hand tightly as she made her way through more contractions. That however, had all been sixteen hours ago. Martha was hitting her seventeenth hour, and it was now closer to March 20th, than the 19th.

"You're doing great Martha, a little longer and I think we'll be ready," explained the doctor smiling.

"Good," Martha cried as she leaned back. Jonathan ran a hand through her hair and smiled at her.

"You're doing fine Martha," she looked at him and nodded slightly. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

It was nearing one in the morning, when Martha was finally declared ready to give birth to her first biological child, and her third child all together, however no one was expecting the surprise that was to come.

"Come on Martha, you're doing fine," called Dr. Mitchell as she helped Martha. The woman was having a rough time, but she was easily pushing through it as well as she could.

"One more push honey, one more," stated Jonathan. Martha cried out in pain as another cry filled the room, a small yet louder one, obviously wanting the world to know it had arrived.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Amy Mitchell said grinning as she handed the baby off to the nurse.

"Martha, we have a boy," grinned Jonathan, he was thrilled. Martha nodded, but winced as she looked at Amy.

"What's going on, shouldn't the contractions stop?" Martha asked in fear.

"Heads up everyone, I think we're here for a double feature! Nurse get another crib in here STAT!" she yelled.


	9. Part 9

"Martha, I need you to help me on this, I know you're tired and this is going to hurt, but we've gotta get this one out, he's a breech," Jonathan looked at her.

"A breech? You mean backwards?" Jonathan asked in fear. His wife was already looking tired, and on the brink of collapsing. He gently ran a hand over her hair. She had been so strong for the first child, no problem...he had been so strong for her. He was terrified.

Taking care of three children was one thing...but four, now he had to care for two little babies. He wasn't sure he could do this...he wasn't given any time to think on it again.

"Yes, Martha, I need you to try and relax, this is going to hurt okay, his shoulders are caught," Martha nodded. She cried as Amy helped the baby out; they were all surprised as another small cry filled the room, this one was much smaller, and weaker.

"It's another boy, also healthy looking. Martha you can relax now," Martha nodded as she leaned her head back and shook her head.

"Two babies?" Jonathan was stunned, he hadn't planned on adding four children to the equation, "how did you miss it?" he asked.

"There's a chance during the first couple of sonograms we missed the second one, he is small. I can't tell you why but it does happen sometimes. But you guys have two beautiful little boys, do you guys have names?" Martha looked at Jonathan, she had dreamed all of her life of having two little boys, she hadn't thought about Clark's name when they came up with his name.

"Kyle Hiram," she whispered smiling. Jonathan looked surprised at his wife and smiled, then looked at their other son, the smaller one.

"Christopher William," he stated firmly. They had both surprised each other. They had only spoken once about having children, and having names for the children. William and Hiram hadn't originally been choices. Martha loved the name Christopher, and Jonathan loved the name Kyle.

"Wonderful names," Amy said smiling. They wrote down a few more things then looked over at Jonathan and Martha, "would you like to hold your sons," Jonathan looked at his wife, she looked thrilled, excited and exhausted.

"Please," Martha choked in a weak whisper. She felt her heart stop as she took Kyle into her arms for the first time. He had reddish hair and big eyes, she knew they would be blue. He had his daddy's nose, and cheek bones. She smiled as she saw the awe on Jonathan's handsome face as Christopher was placed in his arms.

Jonathan was the father of two already wonderful children, but he had never cared for an infant, and Martha knew how nervous that made him. He looked at the baby, Amy looked up and smiled.

"Kyle Hiram Kent born 2:33, March 20th, 1996, 5 lbs. 4 oz. 18 inches long. Christopher William Kent, born 2:37 March 20th, 1996, 4 lbs. 2 oz. 15 inches long. He's a little under weight, but he looks healthy and strong. We'll keep the mother and the twins for two days, then if all is going well we'll send you all home together. Martha, please remember babies often lose weight before they gain it, so that's crucial, you may not be able to breast feed them, however if possible Chris needs to be breast fed. We'll also feed him in between normal feedings," explained Amy.

"What about our two kids, will they be able to see their brothers?" Jonathan asked looking down as Christopher slept soundly in his arms now.

"I'd wait until tomorrow evening to bring them by, give Martha some time with the twins, and some rest for all three of them. Go ahead and bring them by around six tomorrow if Martha is up to it. They're more than welcome to come by and see the babies in the nursery, but they won't be able to hold them unless the babies are in the room," Amy stated.

"That's fine," stated Martha smiling. She was holding Kyle's hand with one finger, she was marveled by how tiny he was.

"Martha, we're parents of four children," Jonathan whispered as he sat down beside his wife on the bed. She smiled and looked over at Chris.

"They're so cute," Martha whispered smiling, "He may have your hair," she said pointing to Chris' curly sandy hair, as apposed to Kyle's red hair.

"They're identical except for hair, now that's strange," Jonathan said grinning. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered. She smiled as they leaned into one another looking at their beautiful baby boys.


	10. Part 10

Jonathan wasn't surprised when he walked through the door early the next morning that the kids jumped all over him with questions. The rest of the day they spoke and hurried to finish chores. Then Jonathan loaded them both into the truck and drove to get Martha some good dinner, then headed to the hospital. Clark and Kara were told to be on their best behavior, and so far they had been wonderful.

Martha was holding a baby in each arm, talking to them both as she looked at them, she was just enjoying having two little babies. She was surprised when the knock came, Jonathan wasn't supposed to be by for an hour. He popped his head in, causing her to grin. He looked like he was on cloud nine, but why not, that's how she felt.

"Up to a couple visitors?" inquired Jonathan, she nodded, grinning as Clark and Kara walked in and looked at her. She could tell Jonathan had spoken to them, because they looked to be busting just trying to hug their mother.

"Jon, come take the twins, I want to hug my other two babies," this caused Clark and Kara to grin. Jonathan smiled and took both babies from Martha. Within moments Kara and Clark were on the bed hugging their mother.

"Oh I've missed you," Martha said holding onto both of her children.

"When are you coming home mom?" Clark asked.

"I made Kyle and Chris a picture mama," explained Kara. Martha chuckled and hugged them again.

"I should be home tomorrow night or Monday morning, now, how would you guys like to hold your brothers?" Clark's eyes grew wide in surprise, and Kara smiled brighter and wider than ever before.

Jonathan handed Martha Kyle, and then slowly handed Chris to Kara. While Martha handed Kyle to Clark very carefully. Clark was in awe, his eyes were bulging wide, and yet he was excited as he held his tiny new little brother. Kara was cooing over the tiny little baby.

"Which one's which?" Clark asked looking at his mom.

"You're holding Kyle, and Kara has Chris in her arms," stated Martha smiling as she watched her two eldest children hold the newest addition to the family.

"Their so little," whispered Clark smiling. Martha chuckled.

"We were all that little once Clark," explained Jonathan, as he sat down on the end of the bed and watched the two elder children.

"Even me?" Clark asked. Jonathan chuckled and looked at Martha.

"Even you, and Kara," repeated Jonathan.

"Were you daddy?" Kara asked.

"Yep, so was mommy," stated Jonathan.

"So what do you guys think of your new brothers?" asked Martha grinning at Jonathan.

"I love them," stated Clark quietly, his eyes still filled with excitement.

"Me too," stated Kara grinning.


	11. Part 11

Chapter Four: Katherine Martha Kent

December 18th, 1998

"Mom!" Martha groaned, it was a normal sound to the Kent Family morning now; there wasn't a morning anymore where one of her four wonderful children weren't yelling for her help. With Jonathan already outside in the barns doing the chores their eldest son should be doing, and Kara upstairs, also avoiding her daily chores, it made like just a little more interesting.

"What," she called back in the same whiny tone as Clark came racing down the stairs, followed closely by Kara, who was being chased all the way by two toddling two year olds.

"Clark stole my favorite pen!" cried the nine year old, as twelve year old Clark whizzed past Martha. She bent down grabbing the boy by the waist, and gripped the pen.

"Hey buster," she chuckled softly as he looked at her, then glared at his sister.

"She stole it first," he stated with annoyance.

"I was barrowing it!"

"Really were you plan..." his words were muffled by his mother's hand slipping over his lips. She glared at both her older children, then looked at her two young children.

"You two, breakfast, now," she stated to the twins, it only took a second before their whirled around and headed for their usual seats at the table, "Kara, upstairs, finish getting ready, and stop taking things from your brother room...ah, don't argue just go," Kara huffed and marched upstairs angrily. Martha looked at her son, "you, chores, outside, go!" she stated grinning, removing the pen from his grasp as he went. He mumbled something on his way out and she simply shook her head. She looked over at the twins, who shrugged their shoulders at the same time.

"I think we're insane," mumbled Martha as she hurried to get breakfast ready for the entire crew.

"Good morning beautiful," Martha smiled as a pair of arms slipped around her belly. She grinned as he looked at her, love written all over his face, "so what are insane for?" he asked grinning. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Thinking we can do this again," stated Martha softly as she looked at her small stomach. In six months she hadn't gotten very large, Amy had said the baby was healthy and progressing fine, but Martha was more worried about this baby. She was older now, and had her worries about the birth

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," stated Jonathan with a smile written on his features. She sighed and hugged him.

"Do you ever wish we had just stopped at Clark?" Martha looked. Jonathan looked down at her and smiled.

"Do you?" She sighed and leaned against his chest.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like. I think he does too, he loves the boys and Kara, but sometimes..."

"He longs to be the only child again. Martha, he may long for it, but in the end he's probably happier than he would be without any siblings. Besides, he's the oldest, we get to spoil him rotten, then be careful with the other four," Martha snickered.

"Are you happy Jonathan?" He smiled.

"I'm the happiest man alive, with the best family, and the craziest children, the smartest wife, and the most beautiful farm," he whispered.

"I'm ready to pop this kid out," muttered Martha sighing. Jonathan grinned and looked down at the belly.

"Hey, this little Kent has at least two more months before it can be popped out of anything," stated Jonathan.

"MOM!" yelled Kara as she came flying down the stairs, "Kyle flushed the toilet downstairs and burned me!" Jonathan chuckled as Martha threw her hands in the air. He watched her hurry around the kitchen trying to get the children ready, and couldn't help but feel a little worry for the baby she had been carrying for close to seven months now.


	12. Part 12

Clark sat on the play ground watching the other various kids playing games, as he had become older, it was driving him insane not to be allowed to play games other kids played. He was the only one in his family who knew what it was like.

"If it isn't little Clarkie, what's wrong Clarkie, mommy say you couldn't play again," spoke another boy. Clark scowled at the eighth grader who was always picking on him. The boy had been relentless lately, Clark had contained himself so far, knowing his super strength could seriously hurt someone, and if he wasn't careful he could easily kill the kid. Without Pete here today, Clark hadn't been in much of a mood to do anything anyway, he groaned and looked up at Seth.

"Leave me alone Seth," muttered Clark. His father had warned him about being careful, many times over. Clark stood up and started walking away; Seth's hand jutted out and stopped him.

"What's wrong Clarkie, afraid to fight?" Clark bit his lip, his fists clinched as he tried to continue. He felt the hard shove, his head hitting the brick wall behind him. He knew that would leave a mark, not a big mark, but one nevertheless.

"I'm not going to fight with you Seth, leave me alone," Clark stated in a very low voice. He hated this, he knew that if he did get into a fight with Seth, he would end up getting in more trouble at home for it, but if he didn't he'd get hit and look like a loser.

"I don't recall asking you Clarkie. Is that what you're mommy calls you...oops I forgot she's not your mommy, your mommy didn't want you," Clark seethed. He grabbed Seth by the shirt color, suddenly pain hit him like a ton of bricks. Burning pain, a pain he had only felt once before in his life, two years ago. He felt himself grow pale.

"What's wrong Clarkie, not up to it!" the boy bit. He threw Clark to the ground, causing Clark to grunt. Clark was vaguely aware of the word "fight" being chanted as Seth dropped on top of him and began to pound the day lights out of Clark. That wasn't what he was focusing on, he could feel his energy, his strength, his power being slowly sucked away, in a burning livid pain. He looked up at Seth, and caught sight of the green necklace around the older boy's neck, the necklace which was shining bright green.

Martha raced to the school in fear, she had received a phone call just over half an hour ago from the principal of Clark's school, telling her Clark had been involved in a fight. She didn't know whether she should be livid with him, or terrified that he might be hurt despite his strength.

When she entered she saw another young boy sitting there, his father by his side. The father didn't look any happier than Martha felt. Martha looked around for Clark, he wasn't in the office. 'dear god let him be okay,' she thought silently.

"Mrs. Kent?" asked a woman, Martha assumed she was the secretary.

"Yes, my son Clark, is he all right? Where is he?" she asked.

"Follow me," Martha followed the woman into a small room with a desk, a couple cabinets, a fridge, a bathroom, and a sink, there was a cot to the car corner of the office, and there lay her son.

"My god, Clark," she whispered. She hurried over to him and sat on the small cot. He rolled over and looked at her, his nose was still bleeding, and he had a bruise on the side of his face. What wasn't bruised was pale and had a green tint to it, "are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to do it," he cried as he buried his bruised face in her shoulder. She held him close, cuddling with him. Another woman, the school nurse probably, approached her and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry to have to call you Mrs. Kent, but Clark insisted that he didn't want to go to the hospital, he just wanted you. He's not in any real trouble, however the principal has to suspend him for the duration of a week due to the fact he was fighting," Martha nodded and looked down at her son.

"Will he be all right?" she asked looking at his face. He was still crying, and clutching at his stomach.

"Nothing a little rest and love could cure. You're son didn't start the fight, but please understand there are two parts to a fight."

"He will be punished," Martha lied. She couldn't punish him if she wanted. She sighed and kissed his forehead, "may I take him home?" she asked. The woman nodded.

"Take him to the ER if he continues to feel bad," Martha nodded and helped her son get off the cot. He looked at her, tears in his eyes, tears and fear.

"Please mama..." she nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, he was nearly as tall as she was.

"Shh, you're okay sweetheart, we'll talk about it with dad at home, okay," Clark slowly nodded and headed out of the office with his mother. He was suddenly stopped by Seth's father.

"Mrs. Kent, I want you to know...we're not bad parents, we have five children most are well behaved children. Seth... I don't know, but please forgive him for what he did. We'll understand if you want to press charges. The fact is Seth won't be returning to this school."

"We won't press charges, but get your son help. A child doesn't hit another unless he's calling out for help," Martha stated, she wrapped her arm tighter around Clark's shoulders and led him to the car.

Clark was breathing heavier when they finally got into the car, "are you all right?" Martha asked him.

"Remember a couple years ago, when I said I didn't feel good?"

"Yes."

"This was the same feeling, mom..." tears welled in his eyes as he looked at her, "it felt like I was going to die," he whimpered. She sighed and gently pulled him close.

"You're not going to die. Let's get you home and in a warm bath," Clark nodded and sat silently next to his mother in the truck.


	13. Part 13

Martha looked at Clark once in awhile, he was leaning against the door, while his skin tone was looking better, he was only looking worse. She was worried what this would do to the boy. She knew he feared what Jonathan would say, even more, she feared what he wouldn't say.

Finally she pulled the truck into the driveway of the small farm and looked at him. He looked ready to curl into a tight ball and disappear.

"Come on honey, you have to face the music sometime," she whispered gently. He looked over at her, tears still cascading down his dirty face.

"It's not the music I'm afraid of, it's the musician, and what he may do to the instrument when he finds out," Martha chuckled softly then touched his shoulder.

"Clark, your father loves you, just remember that, and remember honesty is the best and only policy," Clark nodded slowly and got out of the truck slowly. Martha sighed and gently led him into the house, deciding maybe tomorrow would be a better day to discuss the fight, Clark looked beat...no pun intended.

"Tell you what, why don't you grab your pjs and I'll make you a nice warm bath. Then I want you to rest the rest of the day okay?" Clark nodded. She sighed and watched the preteen walk upstairs. She silently knew something more than just the fight and Jonathan's reaction were on his mind. Clark was worrying about something else, and she knew it was going to tear him to pieces if he didn't talk to someone soon enough.

"Martha?" Jonathan's voice came, she turned and smiled at her husband, he didn't look angry, but concerned, for the care of his son.

"He's a little bruised and bumped, talk to him later tonight or tomorrow about it okay, he's in no shape right now," Jonathan looked up at the stairs and nodded.

"I'll be around if you need me," she nodded and smiled, kissing his lips, she headed upstairs.

Clark sat silently staring at his hands in his bedroom, when Martha came in. His shirt had been removed, revealing the several other bruises he had accumulated in the fight.

"Clark?" He jumped, obviously startled from whatever he was thinking, he then looked up and forced a smile on his face. The smile never reached his eyes, she could still see the tears shinning in his eyes. She came over and stood in front of him, "what happened Clark?" he shrugged slightly. Sighing she sat down beside him, rubbing his bare back. She could feel his ribs and his back bone, he was skinny, even though he ate a lot.

"Seth and I were destined to get into it, today just happened to be my lucky day, I guess," he whispered.

"Clark, I know you, and while you're a sweet young man, this wouldn't bother you half as much as it is. I also have the feeling it doesn't have as much to do with your dad, as you want me to think. So why don't you really tell me what's wrong."

"Mom...why didn't my parents want me?" he asked looking up at her, tears welling in his beautiful eyes. She looked at him with a pained expression. She took his face in her hands and sighed.

"Clark, what did Seth say?"

"Nothing really, just that, you weren't my real mom, that my real mother didn't want me."

"Oh Clark, honey I'm sure that's not true. Clark, you're my son, the blood doesn't matter, no one can or should tell you other wise. You're my son, and I adore you deeply, blood or no blood. I'm sure, deep down inside, that your biological mother adored you. There was a reason she gave you up, I'm sure if she had a choice you wouldn't be with us," Clark nodded.

"I know," he whimpered slightly, she smiled and grabbed his hand gently.

"Clark, we're not going to get rid of you, after nine years, I hope you know that. We love you," he nodded.

"I know, I'm just tired of being different mom," she sighed and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"I know baby, I...I wish I could tell you I understand, but I don't, but together, we'll try and figure it out together, okay?" He nodded. She smiled.

"Good, there's a nice hot bath in the bathroom for you, why don't you go clean up, then I'll look at those bruises."

"They'll be gone soon, I can feel the pain receding."

"Well humor me and let me check them out anyway," he smiled crookedly and nodded.


	14. Part 14

Martha knocked on the door nearly an hour and a half later, Clark looked up as she opened the door and looked in on him.

"Sorry, guess I fell asleep," he murmured. She smiled.

"That's all right, that water's probably cold by now, come on," he nodded and waited until she closed the door. Martha was waiting in his room when he walked into the room, shirtless with a pair of Jonathan's old flannel pajama bottoms. As he had predicted the bruises had already started fading.

"Do they hurt?" he shrugged.

"Not really, I'm just tired," he murmured.

"All right, well get some rest, I'll call you when dinner's ready," he nodded and crawled under the soft covers.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Kara and the twins knew something was bothering Clark, but their parents made it very obvious it was not to be discussed during dinner. Kara, Kyle and Chris headed to the living room after dinner, to watch a movie, while Clark remained in the kitchen with his parents.

"We need to talk about this Clark," Jonathan stated gently.

"I know," he murmured.

"So why don't you tell me exactly what happened," Jonathan suggested. Clark nodded.

I took about ten minutes to explain the entire situation, it only took five minutes to see that Clark wasn't really at fault for what had happened. The only thing Clark did wrong was grab the young man.

"All right, I'm grounding you for three days, because it's fairly obvious you're not at fault. The only reason I'm grounding you, is so you realize that coming close to reacting can cause a problem. I know you understand that already, but I want to it be engrained into your mind that you are not to ever hit someone, abilities or not," Jonathan stated. Clark nodded.

"I know dad," whispered Clark. Jonathan sighed and sat down across from his son.

"Clark, I'm proud of you, you didn't hit him back, that took strength. No not that kinda of strength," Jonathan said pointing to Clark's arms, "the kind that makes you a good boy, and will someday make you a good man. I know you didn't have the strength, and we'll worry about that, but what does matter is that you knew better, inside that you could seriously injure him if you had hurt him. You did the right thing," Clark smiled slightly, Martha was pleased to see the smile reach the young man's eyes.

"Thanks dad," he said softly.

"Go ahead and finish the movie with your brothers and sister, you can start your punishment tomorrow. I want you to help your mother around the house, understand," Clark nodded and tried to smile.

"Dad...are you...have you ever regretted adopting me?" Jonathan sighed and looked at the floor.

"Clark, never from the moment I first held you, have I ever regretted adopting you."

"Tell me about it?" Clark asked. Jonathan smiled and looked at Martha.

"You were this little three year old, a little small for most three year olds, but you were getting a bath, and you had soap in your eye, so I quickly got it out, then lifted you into my arms. I knew from that moment on, you were my little boy. Now, go," Jonathan said grinning. Clark nodded and headed out of the kitchen.

The twins had gone over to play with a couple friends of theirs. Kara was at school, and Jonathan was in on of the far pastures working, as Clark Kent helped his mother clean the house.

"Mom, what are you going to name the baby?" Clark asked as he helped mop the floor.

"I don't know, if it's a boy, I would love to name his Jonathan, after your dad obviously," Martha stated as she dried on of the plates.

"And if it's a girl?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, why?"

"Well, no, but I always kinda liked the name Katherine, with a K of course," explained Clark. Martha smiled and paused, thinking of the name.

"Katherine, that's a beautiful name, what about the middle name?"

"Martha," whispered Clark.

"Clark..."

"Why not mom, it's perfect, Katherine, after your mother, and Martha after her mom. It would be the perfect name, and it's beautiful," stated Clark grinning. Martha smiled; she reached out and touched his face.

"You're right, it's perfect," stated Martha.

"You know mom, seven days of suspension isn't half bad..." Martha was surprised when she felt the first contraction, even more when she felt her water break.

"Mom what's wrong?" Clark could tell by Martha's worried look something was very wrong.

"The baby," she whispered.

"What about it?" He asked with fear.

"It's coming, Clark, go get your father now," she stated firmly.

"But what about you, you could..."

"CLARK, GO GET YOUR FATHER NOW!" Cried Martha


	15. Part 15

something was wrong, she could feel it. Something was going horribly wrong. Clark looked at her and suddenly sped out the door. Using his super speed he hurried as fast as he could.

"DAD!" He cried as he ran all the way to the far pasture.

"Clark, what on earth are you...what's wrong son?" Jonathan saw the distress on his son's face instantly.

"It's mom! She says something's wrong with the baby!" Jonathan looked at the boy. He hurried to his truck, Clark following.

"Did she say what?" Jonathan asked as he turned the engine over and raced towards home, suddenly wishing the car went faster.

"No, she just told me to come get you, dad..."

"She'll be fine Clark," Jonathan didn't know who he was trying to convince. It took fifteen minutes before Jonathan stopped the car and ran out the truck, he yelled for Clark to stay in the truck.

"Martha?" Jonathan called, Martha was sitting on the floor, against a cabinet holding her stomach, she looked like she was in horrible pain.

"Jonathan, the baby," he nodded and helped her up.

"We're taking you to the hospital," he stated. He helped her out to the door, "Clark go inside, stay there. Make sure your brothers and sister get home. We'll call you from the hospital," Clark looked pale and distraught as Jonathan helped Martha into the truck. Jonathan knelt down in front of the terrified preteen and sighed.

"Dad..."

"Clark, I'm counting on you, I need you to do this for me okay," Clark only nodded and watched as his father sped away with his mother.

Jonathan was vaguely aware of arriving at the hospital, his wife was whisked away into an emergency delivery room, Amy was called, and Jonathan was left alone in the waiting room, wondering what was wrong with his wife and child.

He had scared Clark, probably scarred the boy for life. He had just watched his mother rushed to the emergency room. Then again, Jonathan thanked God Clark hadn't been around for Martha's first two miscarriages. He would never forget the sight of his beautiful wife turning ashen white and bleeding.

"Jonathan," he jumped at Amy's voice, he looked up and forced a smile. She came over and sat down beside him.

"How long have I been sitting here?" He asked quietly.

"About an hour, Martha had what's called Placenta abruptio, which basically means the placenta, or the part that feeds and gives the baby oxygen separated from the uterus. It was a complete separation, which means we need to go in and get the baby out, now, Martha is nearly seven months along, so there is a chance the baby will survive, if we do a c-section as soon as possible. I realize this is very scary Jonathan, this is very similar to a miscarriage, the only difference is this little baby could survive, and that's what I need you to really focus on okay," Jonathan nodded slowly.

"You're welcome to remain out here or come and be with your wife during the procedure," Jonathan nodded again.

"I'd like to be with my wife," it was Amy's turn to nod.

"Good, come with me and we'll get you ready.

Moments later Jonathan was scrubbed up standing beside his wife, two doctors, besides Amy and two nurses were in the room as well. Martha looked up at Jonathan.

"Is the baby going to be all right?" asked Martha.

"I'm sure it'll be fine honey," Jonathan whispered. Praying God wouldn't make a liar out of him.

"Okay, Martha we've given you something, so you won't feel anything," Amy explained. Martha nodded, as Jonathan gripped her hand. Jonathan didn't watch the procedure, he just watched his wife's face.

"I'm scared Jon," she cried.

"Don't be honey, I'm here," he whispered. She nodded, she felt his love, and gripped his hand.

It only took about ten minutes, but what worried Jonathan was they never heard the cry from the baby.

"What's wrong, why isn't she crying?" Jonathan asked.

"We're taking her to the NNICU, Martha, you're going to be moved to a room, as soon as your stitches are finished," Amy stated.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Martha asked looking up.


	16. Part 16

"Martha, I'll come talk to you in the room okay," Martha looked at Jonathan, tears in her eyes as they removed the baby from the room.

"I don't even know if it's a boy or girl," whimpered Martha softly. Jonathan leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head.

"It's okay Martha, just try and relax, I'll find out what's going on okay?" She looked at him.

"Please..." He nodded and looked into her eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I get some answers. He hurried out the door, it didn't take long for him to find the NNICU. He watched a Amy and two nurses worked on the tiny baby. Tiny was a good word for the baby too, she couldn't be more than fourteen inches, she probably didn't weigh more than 3 pounds.

"Jonathan..." he looked over to see Amy looking at him.

"My baby?"

"You're daughter; is a tough little thing, she wasn't breathing regularly because she got the placenta wrapped around her neck. She's breathing much better now, and her color is improving. She's a preemie Jonathan, she's only about thirteen and a half inches long, and she weighs about 3.5 lbs. She doesn't appear to be sick, so I think we got to her in time."

"My little girl...I have a baby girl, can..."

"No Jonathan you can't hold her, not yet anyway."

"What should I tell Martha?" He asked.

"Exactly what I told you, at the moment it's too early to tell, but knowing your family, I think she'll pull through just fine," Jonathan nodded slowly and took another look through the glass as his baby was taken care of.

"A girl?"

"Yes Jon, a girl, now go find your wife," Jonathan nodded and slowly turned, he had never been so scared in all his life.

It was hard to find his wife's room, her door was open and she had a window. He smiled as he walked in, she looked like she was sleeping, her eyes closed, breathing evenly. She looked tired, whether it was from the medication or just sleeping he didn't know.

"Martha?" he asked gently as he moved over to her, he sat down on the side of the bed. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him, then suddenly her eyes filled with water. He smiled softly, "scoot over," he whispered. She moved over slightly and he got in the bed beside her. He wrapped both arms around her and held her for a moment.

"How's our baby?" Martha asked frightened of the answer. Jonathan ran a loving hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Our baby is a Kent, and she's a fighter. She's a little sick right now, but Amy thinks she'll pull through just fine. She's so small Martha," he whispered gently. She nodded slowly, she ran a hand through his sandy hair and sighed as their forehead's met.

"She needs a name," stated Jonathan gently.

"Martha..." he whispered.

"Really? I don't like that as a first name," he chuckled as he held her closer. Their bodies meeting as he held her in his strong arms.

"Then what would you like?"

"Katherine," Martha said as she remembered her son's face as he suggested the beautiful name. Somehow Clark had known it would be a girl, maybe deep down he knew the girl would survive.

"Katherine Martha, it's got a different ring to it," whispered Jonathan.

"Oh Jon, I was so scared..." she whispered, her voice suddenly cracking. He pulled her closer and sighed.

"I know honey, God I know. I was terrified as I was driving back to the house, we won't lose this baby, we won't Martha. And if for some awful reason we do, we'll be in this together."

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled and hugged her, kissing her soft cheek and leaned his head against her's and sighed.

"Sleep honey, I'll be here when you wake up," he felt her nod as she slowly closed her eyes.

The same thing on both their minds, what would they do if they did lose this child. Martha had connected with all her children, including the first two miscarriages, they were her babies and losing them had torn her apart inside. Then finding Clark had renewed her, made her stronger.

It had been an adventure for Jonathan, those first three years had been all trial and error, and Jonathan remembered every error and every trial. He smiled, Clark had been a great little boy, and now he was almost a teenager. How had the little sweet kid grown into this amazing young man? Jonathan smiled as he thought of what Clark had done today. Despite fears, Clark saw his mother in pain, and ran to get him. He was a strong young man.

Then there was Kara, his angel, he knew sometimes he seemed to favor her over Clark, but in truth he adored them both to pieces. The idea of missing out on either of their lives tore him apart. Kara was so smart, and quick on her feet. Agile for someone her age. Jonathan was sure however, she would go through that awkward stage when she became a teenager. Unlike Clark, nothing was ever easy for Kara, she would have to work all of her life to get good grades, to get good things in life, things came to Clark. Jonathan knew, as the two got older that would begin to start some problems.

Then there were the twins, his crazy twins. He smiled, with the exception of hair, they were identical twins. Kyle was strong, smart and sometimes a risk taker. The little boy ran on energy. He was a ball of fire, and Jonathan was sure at times that boy kept the family going through rough moments.

Chris was quiet, shy he didn't match Kyle at all, even for a two year old, the boy was so small and so withdrawn at times, that Jonathan sometimes wondered what was going through the little boy's head as he sat there staring out a window or watching his brothers and sister play. Clark was amazing with both of them, and they adored Clark and Kara.

Clark could make them do anything, and while he didn't yet use that for his advantages, he did help them greatly. He was already teaching them both how to read. Chris had caught on quick, Jonathan had the feeling that Chris might be some what of a smart person stuck in an unsure body. He was screaming to get out, but was so afraid to show how smart he was for fear he wouldn't fit in. The scary thing was the boy was only two now.

Jonathan never realized he lulled off to sleep, until he felt a hand shaking him, he startled awake and looked around. Amy stood over him, holding back a smile. He grinned sheepishly and sighed.

"Sorry Doc," Jonathan said chuckling.

"It's all right, stay please, your wife needs you. As for your daughter, she's holding her own, if we can get her to gain a little weight, we'll let you hold her for a little while. Have you called the kids yet?" Jonathan's eyes grew wide at the thought of his children again. He hadn't called them yet, Clark was probably worried sick.

"If Martha wakes up, tell her where I've gone and that I won't take long, tell her I'm also heading out to get lunch," Amy nodded and watched as he leaned over and placed a soft light kiss to Martha's temple.


	17. Part 17

Clark had managed to cook dinner for the kids, as well as get them all ready for bed. It was nearing ten, and he was tired. There had been a million questions as soon as they got home and were greeted by Clark and not Mom.

Clark had done his best to explain that mommy went into labor early and that she was at the hospital with daddy. He then got them a snack and offered to help Kara with homework. He told the twins they could watch TV for a little while.

Clark had done the best he could with dinner, he had hurriedly cooked some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for them. The twins had refused to eat it at first, but Clark told them he didn't have time to argue, they either ate or went to bed.

He and Kara had both gotten them into bed and finally fast asleep, then Kara gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and headed off to bed as well. Clark decided since he didn't have school tomorrow and he was sure if he did go to sleep he'd have nightmares he remained awake on the couch.

"Sleeping is a good thing son," Clark jumped from the sound of the voice. His father stood in the living room doorway chuckling lightly as he watched the young preteen try to remain awake.

"Dad," Clark cried quietly as he jumped into his father's arms. Jonathan smiled and bent down, hugging his son for all he was worth. Clark bent his head as he placed it against his father's shoulder. He felt tears filling his eyes from the visions earlier, "mama?" he whimpered. Jonathan sighed and lifted the preteen into his arms, although heavier it was a feat Jonathan could still do. He looked into the boy's eyes.

"Is everyone asleep?" he asked in a whisper. Clark nodded, "let's go outside on the porch," again Clark nodded and they headed outside. Clark sighed as he and his father sat down on the porch swing, leaving the door open so if the kids needed them they could find them.

"How ya doing?" Jonathan asked gently. Clark shrugged, that caused Jonathan to chuckle, "your mom does that too," Clark smiled.

"Is mom okay? Is the baby okay?" Jonathan gently put his finger to his lips, telling the boy to be quiet.

"It's okay buddy, your mother is just fine, she's sleeping right now, but she's going to be fine, thanks to you."

"It's all my fault, I stressed her out because of..."

"Clark, this isn't your fault," stated Jonathan looking at his son. The boy had so much guilt, he wasn't to blame for anything, "believe it or not son, you are not to blame for everything that goes wrong in the world. Your mother is fine, and the baby is going to be fine. If you hadn't been home today the baby would be dead, and your mother might be dead too."

"I was so scared..." Jonathan sighed and pulled his son into his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy's wait he sighed.

"You and me both buddy."

"You get scared?" Jonathan chuckled.

"All the time, there's nothing wrong with being afraid Clark, it's healthy. If you're afraid of something you become more cautious, but there is such a thing as too cautious. Sometimes I think I worry too much about you and your abilities. I fear I protect you too much," Clark's eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I watch your brothers and sister and I feel bad, you don't get those luxuries. You weren't allowed to play with groups of children because I was scared, I worry maybe I didn't give you a very good childhood."

"Dad, I've had the best childhood because you worried and loved me, besides I got Pete, who more do I need?" Jonathan chuckled and hugged the boy close.

"Pete is a great friend," they lapsed into a comfortable silence as Clark leaned against his father's chest and shoulder.

"So is it a girl or a boy?" Jonathan smiled softly and looked into the blue green eyes.

"It's a girl, a very beautiful little girl."

"What's her name?" Clark asked, praying it wasn't the name his mother had mentioned earlier this evening.

"Katherine Martha," Clark grinned.

"That's the name I picked," Jonathan grinned this time.

"We know, and we thought it was perfect for a perfect little girl, she'll steal your heart awake Clark, looks just like your mom," Clark smiled.

"When do we get to meet her?"

"I don't know yet buddy," Clark nodded.

December 24th, 1998

"Okay you can all open one present," called Jonathan Kent as he watched his four children gather around the Christmas tree, smiling he sat back on the couch, beside his beautiful wife and the newest addition to the family, Katherine Martha Kent.

"Cool!" spoke Clark as he looked at the new telescope. He loved looking at the stars, it was one of his favorite hobbies, and it helped him to stop thinking about all the bad things in the world.

His father had really helped him after Katie's birth, he helped Clark realize that none of what happened was his fault, and that if anything he had saved both Martha and Katie's life by being home that day.

"A kitten!" Kara said with glee as she pulled the beautiful brown and white kitten from the box. Jonathan grinned, Martha and Jonathan had spoken with Amy who had agreed a kitten would be fine.

"A basketbawll!" called Kyle with a grin. He had been driving Clark crazy asking to be taught how to play. Clark had agreed to teach both Chris and Kyle. The basketball had just cemented the promise.

"Merry Christmas, now all of you up to bed!" Jonathan said smiling. They each got up, one by one and bid their parents a good night.

"Night mom, night dad," Clark said as he swung Chris onto his hip. Jonathan chuckled and pecked Chris on the forehead.

"Goodnight boys," Jonathan sighed and looked at their daughter, "Katherine really was the perfect name."

"Clark has good taste, and I think he's pleased to know she's got the name he chose.

"She's so beautiful," Jonathan whispered, still awed by the adorable and small child in their care today. With help from Clark, Kara, Kyle and Chris, she would grow up to be an amazing young lady someday.

"Well, it's time for her bed," stated Martha smiling.

"Hopefully we won't be awake by the crack of dawn," he murmured as he followed his giggling wife up the stairs to the bedroom.


	18. Part 18

Chapter Five: Good Lies or Bad Lies

April 13th, 1999

"Clark, come on son, time to get up," called Jonathan Kent as he knocked on his son's door, the then moved to the next door and knocked on Kara's door, giving her a similar wake up call. When he reached the twin's door they were already awake to answer him.

The morning was a blur for Kara Kent as she hurried through the morning ritual, too tired to really care. She and Clark headed out for their busses. Clark's was late, and Kara's was early.

"Hi Kara!" greeted Billy Henderson, one of her closest friends. She smiled and sat down beside him.

"Hi Billy," they spoke all the way to school. Kara had met Billy in the first grade, they had been best friends almost instantly. They often traded lunches, stories and many other tales.

Kara and Billy sat beside one another in their fourth grade class room as well, when lunch finally rolled around, Kara and Billy sat on the playground talking.

"So wanna come over and hang out at my house after school?" Kara asked. She had only been to Billy's house once, and it wasn't a pleasant memory. Billy's father was mean, very mean, and he didn't like Kara, he didn't very much like Billy either.

"I have to get home, dad's really mad for me failing that spelling test yesterday," explained Billy.

"Billy, maybe you should tell someone about your dad," Kara spoke softly.

"I can't, besides it's not like I don't deserve it sometimes," stated Billy. But Kara didn't respond, she didn't think Billy deserved his father's beatings. Kara had failed the same spelling test yesterday, and while she got a long lecture from her father, she hadn't been hit. She had been told she was to tell them two days before hand she had a spelling test and they would help her. She didn't have a single memory of ever getting hit by her dad. She couldn't remember Clark ever getting spanked either. There were the periodic empty threats that Kara and Clark didn't mess around with.

"Billy, most parents don't hit their children when they fail a spelling test," stated Kara.

"Kara, you don't understand, my father just wants what's best for me," stated Billy calmly.

"Okay, well, I guess we should head back inside, recess is almost over," she whispered. They nodded and headed inside.

"Kara, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about dad hitting me," Billy whispered. Kara looked at him, she didn't want to, she wanted to tell him no, to tell him she'd protect him. But instead she simply nodded weakly.

"Hey there kiddo," called Jonathan Kent as Kara entered the yard the same afternoon, she attempted a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi dad," she called back. He chuckled, and reached out, grabbing her arm gently.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

"Nothing dad, I'm just tired," she said gently. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled weakly and headed inside the house, Martha was arguing with the twins about something.

"I don't wanna nap!" Screamed Kyle.

"Kara, would you please take Chris up for a nap, while I try to deal with this one," stated Martha. Kara nodded and reached down. She was easily two feet taller than the twins, already 4'9, she was going to be tall for a girl. She reached out and pulled her little brother into her arms.

"Kyle is mad," whispered Chris as he leaned his head against his sister's shoulder.

"I noticed, how long have they been going at it?"

"Dunno, couple hours," whispered the three year old. They had been right when they said Chris was a genius afraid to tell the world. At age four he would start Kindergarten, a year before Kyle.

"Great," she murmured.

"I don't want a nap neither, but mama wants us ta take one," he explained. She chuckled, three year old or mind of a seven year old, he still acted like a three year old at times.

"Yeah, well, mom told me to put you to sleep, so I'm going to," he nodded and sighed as she placed him in the big boy beds their parents had recently bought for them.

Suddenly Kyle came slamming into the room, "I hate mommy and Daddy!" he screamed. That made Kara mad, Kyle didn't know how good he had it.

"You should be grateful! Mom and dad love you! Just because you don't always get what you want doesn't give you the right to yell something like that! At least we have loving parents!" bit Kara. Kyle was surprised by this and cowered a little bit.

"Kara, take a chill pill, in my room please," came Clark's voice. Kara looked up and felt tears well in his eyes. She sighed and headed out the door into Clark's room, "Kyle get in bed now, and take a nap, you obviously need one, and don't ever let me or anyone in this house hear you say those words again," stated Clark glaring at the young child.

"Mommy doesn't love me," murmured Kyle as Clark lifted him into the bed and under the covers.

"Kyle, mom has been forcing her children to take naps since I was your age, she does it because she knows you guys need more sleep than most people, and because she's tired to, so humor her all right," Clark stated. He pulled the covers up around Kyle's chin and looked at him.

"I sorry," Kyle whispered closing his eyes. Clark chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's hair, he smiled and kissed Chris on the forehead then headed out the door. With a sigh he headed into his own room, slowly opening the door.


	19. Part 19

Kara was sitting curled up on his bed, arms wrapped around her knees which were pulled to her chest. Her head was against her knees.

"Okay half-pint, what's going on?" Clark asked closing the door. This was going to be one of those brother sister moments they rarely had time for anymore.

"Nothing I'm fine," Clark shook his head.

"Don't lie Kara, I know better than that and so do you. Seriously tell me what's wrong."

"Clark, you know how dad always tells us to keep promises?"

"Yeah, he tells us if we can we should always keep the promises we make."

"What if you make a promise you shouldn't have made?"

"Such as?" Clark asked.

"When is there a good time to keep a secret and a bad time?" Clark shrugged.

"Generally that's a judgment call babe. If your promise is about something that could hurt someone, you have to tell. If it's just a friendly little secret than that's okay to keep."

"What if it's a secret that could hurt many people involved?"

"Kara, why don't you stop beating around this bush and tell me what's going on?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Nope, but I promise I'll try to help you with your problem," she paused for a moment, as though weighing whether those two things were remotely equal. Finally she took a deep breath.

"You know Billy right?"

"Henderson, yeah he's that kid you like," she nodded.

"His dad hits him."

"You mean like spanks him?" Kara shook her head no, grimly.

"No I mean like all out beats him," Clark nodded slowly.

"Do you have evidence?"

"Other than him telling me, I've seen bruises on his arms and legs."

"Yikes, no wonder you're upset. So what's the big problem here?" He asked looking at her. He had adopted a similar position as hers. However she quickly uncurled and looked down at the bed spread. He scooted over and wrapped two strong arms around her slim body.

"I sorta promised Billy I wouldn't tell anyone, he said he deserves it. Clark, he doesn't! I failed the same spelling test he did and dad yelled at me, he lectured me! But Billy's dad beat him!" Clark sighed and pulled her closer, whispering calming words to her as she cried on his shoulder.

After a few moments Clark pulled her away and looked at her, "Kara, no child deserves to get hit, you know that. Deep down inside so does Billy, but he loves his dad so much that he's blind sighted by the fact his father doesn't love him."

"How can any parent not love their children?" Clark sighed, that was a question he had been wrestling with for years. Unlike Kara, Clark had no evidence of his biological parents, he didn't know if they were dead or just didn't want him.

"I don't know Kara, I doubt Billy's mom and dad started out that way, but you've heard about Billy's mom dying. That probably made Billy's dad a little meaner. Sometimes radical moments male people do horrendous things," he explained.

"Mom and dad wouldn't ever..."

"No," stated Clark, ridding her of such thoughts, "mom and dad would never hurt us, not even if they lost one another. I'd protect you before anyone ever tried to hurt you guys," he stated. She nodded.

"Clark, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know babe, that's a tough subject, we'll sleep on it tonight, then decide something tomorrow okay. I don't want to hurt Billy anymore than you do, but foster care would be best for him."

"Clark, you don't understand..." Clark laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll sleep on it, tomorrow talk to Billy, until then we'll keep this between you and me okay?" She nodded. Clark sighed.

"I love you," he whispered. She nodded and moved into his arms again, crying. He sighed as he held her tightly.


	20. Part 20

When Kara got on the bus the next morning she didn't see Billy in his usual seat, when she got to school he wasn't in his seat either.

"Mrs. Cooper, where's Billy?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, his dad called today, Billy fell down the stairs, his dad said he would be fine," Kara felt her face go pale as she thought about that.

When the school bus arrived at her house she raced past her dad, who attempted to say hello, past her mother and baby sister, up the stairs past the arguing twins to her brother's room. She could hear his music going loudly, he was probably doing homework. She began to pound on the room, as hard as she could crying loudly the entire time.

"Clark!" She cried. The door swung open and Clark looked at his little sister, Pete was in the room sitting on the bed. Clark grabbed his sister by the arms, he could tell by the look on her face this was serious.

"Pete, call your mom, tell her you need to be picked up," Pete nodded. Clark looked at his sister, "what happened honey?" He asked. She shook her head.

"His father said he fell down the stairs, he didn't Clark! He couldn't have, he lives in a one story house! He missed school! What if he dies," her words were beginning to jumble together as she sobbed in her brother's arms. He sighed and lifted her into his arms easily as she clung to him.

"Mom's on her way, what's going on?" Pete asked as he watched Clark and Kara.

"Pete, I don't feel comfortable telling you at the moment," Pete nodded.

"I understand man, let's go wait outside for her," Judge Abby Ross was one of the finest judges in all of Smallville, and the only person, besides their parents, that would take this seriously.

Abby didn't take long to get there, her son had sounded urgent. She was surprised to see Kara waiting with them outside. Abby got out of the car and looked at them.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing Kara crying in her brother's arms.

"A lot, you know Billy Henderson?" She thought for a minute.

"His dad's name is Greg Henderson, yeah I know him, not a big fan of his father," stated Abby.

"Neither am I, Billy told Kara that his father abuses him, we didn't want to tell mom and dad," Abby nodded.

"I understand, Kara, honey is that true?"

"Yes ma'am," she whimpered.

"Kara, come here and talk with me for a moment okay," Abby took the little girl's hand. She walked her over to the car had her write down everything that Billy had told her, and what the teacher had said this morning.

"That's a very brave thing you did Kara, I know it's hard, and I know you're scared, but you could save Billy's life," she nodded.

"Our friendship is probably over," she cried. Clark and Pete joined them. Clark leaned down by his sister and sighed.

"What's more important the life of your friend or the friendship you have?" She looked at him, "Kara both are important, and one day Billy will see that you saved his life and he'll be grateful. You may suffer now, but we're here okay?" She nodded and hugged Clark tightly.

"I'll go talk to the sheriff, I'll give you guys a call," Clark nodded as he watched Abby and Pete leave. Clark sighed and looked at Kara.

"Are you mad?" He asked her.

"No, you're right not telling would get Billy hurt worse, but he's going to hate me," she whimpered. Clark sighed and nodded.

"Maybe, but think of it this way, what are you risking if you hadn't told?" She nodded.

"You gonna tell mom and dad?" Clark shook his head.

"Not if everything works out, we solved this one by ourselves sweetie, you're a big girl for what you did. An adult knows and Billy will be safe." Kara nodded as they headed back to the barn, where they went to Clark's loft.

"Dinner's almost ready guys," called Jonathan.

Kara walked into the kitchen, as her father sat down, food being dished out already, Clark sat down next to his dad, as Kara grabbed him around the waits and hugged him as tightly as she could. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just felt like it," he smiled and hugged her back tightly, kissing her cheek.

"I'll take a free hug from you anytime babe," he said smiling. Kara sat down on the other side of her dad. She eyed Clark as her father said the prayer, he winked at her and smiled as they both said their own little prayer for Billy and his dad.


	21. Part 21

Chapter Six: A New Friend

October 13th, 2000

"So are you showing that new girl around or what?" Pete Ross asked as he and his best friend Clark walked through the halls of Smallville Middle School.

"Supposedly, I have no idea when she's getting here," he muttered. He looked over towards the main office, where he was supposed to report and smiled, "guess I'll see you at lunch," stated Clark.

"Later man," Pete said heading to his own class before he was late for first period. Clark entered the office and was met by the secretary.

"Excellent your one time for once Kent, Clark this is Miss Chloe Sullivan, Chloe this is Clark Kent," the girl looked at him, she had shoulder length blonde hair, she was skinny, even for an eighth grader she seemed to have all the right curves. 'where did that come from?' Clark wondered at the thought. Normally Lana was the girl he looked at, but he couldn't deny that Chloe Sullivan was beautiful.

"Hi," Clark greeted, holding out his hand.

"Where can I get a copy of _The Planet _I don't want to lose touch with civilization," she stated looking around the school, as though nervous.

"Um, well there are a few places, this isn't the place, but I guess I could show you after school..."

"Great," stated Chloe. Clark shook his head and headed out of the office, beginning the tour of the school, Chloe didn't catch much of it, that he was sure of, she was constantly asking questions.

"So where do you live?" She asked, unsure where small town people would live. She and her dad owned a house just outside of Smallville.

"I live on a farm about twenty minutes outside of town," Chloe's eyes grew wide.

"Really!? Wow, that's cool! Can I come over!? I've never actually seen a farm before!" she stated Clark had to bite back his laughter at the thought of never seeing a farm. He couldn't imagine living anywhere else but on a farm.

"There's not much too it, it's just me, my parents, and my brothers and sisters," he explained.

"Wow! How many do you have? I don't have any siblings, my mom..." she stopped almost instantly, as though suddenly deciding that was the right topic to discuss.

"Well, um I have two brothers and two sisters, all younger than me, you're welcome to come over I guess," Clark said quietly shrugging.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Clark continued showing Chloe around, who still seemed in awe and yet disappointed by all that was there. Clark rode the bus home, and Chloe followed, they got off at a stop and she looked around.

"You kinda live in the middle of nowhere," stated Chloe. Clark chuckled.

"That's the point, can't be a farmer if you don't have area to grow," stated Clark with a smile.

"You're a geek aren't you?" She asked.

"Uh, well I suppose that would depend on your definition of a geek, but yeah in some ways," explained Clark. Chloe watched as they walked into the front yard. She could see a basketball hoop, a barn, a tractor, pens for pigs, horses, chickens and other various animals. There was a dog trotting across the yard towards the barn, and a beautiful yellow house.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Oh you're gonna love this," Clark took her hand, without even thinking and hurried through the barn up the stairs to his "Fortress of Solitude", where he had placed his telescope he got the Christmas before last.

"Wow," she whispered. He smiled as he pointed out the window and started naming off parts of the beautiful landscape. Suddenly Chloe kissed him. Clark was taken totally by surprised, but quickly found, for his first kiss; he liked it, a lot. He soon found himself kissing back. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Sorry, I know you've been thinking about that all day, so I figured we'd get it out of the way and be friends," she explained. Clark shook his head, this girl confused him to no end, but yet he found her strangely attractive and funny.

"Uh, okay, hey did you want to stay for dinner, you could meet the family?" He said grinning.

"Uh, sure," she said smiling.


	22. Part 22

Chloe was surprised when they entered the actual house, it was large, and beautiful...and loud.

There were twin boys yelling across the room to each other, a little girl on the floor crying and shaking her hands, and a girl probably three years younger than them trying to comfort her.

"Chloe, this is my family," he said grinning proudly. She looked at him.

"Wow, busy," she chuckled he smiled and nodded.

"Crazy is a better word for it. The two girls are Katie and Kara, Katie is the two year old screaming. The twins are Chris and Kyle, Kyle has the red hair and Chris has the sandy blonde."

"Wow," she said smiling.

"Yeah, so tell me about your family?" she smiled as they headed upstairs to work on homework.

"Well it's just me and dad," she stated smiling.

"Wow, an only child, cool," chuckled Clark.

"Yeah right, I think I could get used to hanging out here, it has a loudness I only find at school."

"You're always welcome," stated Clark.


	23. Part 23

Chapter Seven: Just Like Clark

Jonathan Kent rolled over, only to find a small body snuggled close to his chest, looking down he gazed at the tiny little girl, only three years old she was the spitting image of her mother. She had fly away red hair and big gray eyes. Her eyes however, were closed, the long lashes against her beautiful pale cheeks, as she slept soundly. Her two middle fingers in her mouth, palm up.

Jonathan chuckled; he was never quite sure how the little girl managed that position, but she was adorable nevertheless. He grinned as his wife turned over and looked at him. He could see just on the other side of her, slept their twin boys.

"Good morning," she whispered with a smile. He grinned at her; there had been a time when they were sure they'd never have children. Their lives had been empty, but then they found Clark, or Clark found them. It had been the day of the meteor shower.

Three years later, Martha and Jonathan had decided they would adopt another child, upon entering Clark met an adorable girl named Kara, and instantly fell in love with the child. Martha knew instantly this was her little girl, they adopted her, bringing Clark Kent and Kara Kent into the family. Ten years after finding Clark and Kara, Martha had discovered she was pregnant. The doctors had held little hope for Martha carrying the child even a full three months. However, she did, and nine months after finding out, Martha gave birth to two beautiful twin boys, identical; except their hair, Kyle and Christopher.

Two years later Katherine joined the family as the last child, and she was probably the apple of everyone's eyes. Clark adored his little sisters and twin brothers. Although sometimes Jonathan could see Clark got frustrated having brothers and sister; he was generally happy to have them around.

"So when did the dream team join us?" inquired Jonathan looking at their three youngest children. There had been a span of about six years when it had just been Clark and Kara who had always crawled into bed with their parents, after nightmares and bad dreams and nasty storms. Jonathan had jokingly called Clark "icy toes" and Kara "cover-kidnapper". Martha and Jonathan remembered those rough few years when their two children had kept them awake at night.

"Sometime around two, Katie had a nightmare, and the boys heard the storm. I think Kara is bunking on Clark's floor," stated Martha. While Kara was too adult to admit it, she was terrified by thunderstorms and often ran to her brother for protection.

"Figures, I'm getting up, should I wake them?" Jonathan asked pointing to the twins. Martha smiled and wrapped an arm around the two little boys.

"Leave them, a little longer," Jonathan grinned and kissed his wife, then lifted himself from the bed. He watched as his young daughter instantly turned to her mother for the warmth that she had just lost.

"Kara's soccer game is at ten, so make sure she's awake, Chris and Kyle's baseball game is at one, Clark is the ref in Kara's game, so make sure they're awake and ready to go," called Martha smiling as Katie moved closer to her mother.

Two hours later the house was busy with a flurry of activity, Clark stood beside his father hurrying making the eggs, country music blasting through the kitchen, while the twins and Kara ran around the house trying to find their gear. Martha hurried trying to get them all ready.

"Mom were are my cleats!" called Kara.

"Mom have you seen my baseball shorts?"

"Clark, I'm ready," Clark turned around, along with his father to smile down at Chris. Kneeling down Clark grinned and placed his hands on Chris' shoulders.

"Buddy, where are you're glasses?" The small child had just recently gotten glasses, unable to see far things. Clark had noticed it early on, however Chris didn't like them.

"I..." Chris looked down at the floor, "what if everyone laughs at 'em?" he asked. Clark lifted his little brother into his arms and pecked him on the cheek, then looked at his dad.

"I'll handle this, you go get him ready," Jonathan smiled as he pressed a kiss to Chris' cheek as well. Nodding Clark whisked Chris away to his room, just as Martha, Kara and Katie came running down the stairs.

"Kara can you get the plates on the table," Jonathan asked, the girl nodded and hurried to do as her father asked, Martha carried Katie over to him and he grinned.

"How's my favorite princess?" He asked grinning, the girl leaned forward and smiled as Jonathan kissed her on the forehead. She grinned and clapped. A few moments later Clark came back down, each twin occupying a hip.


	24. Part 24

After about twenty minutes they were all piling into the minivan Martha and Jonathan had bought, realizing they wouldn't all fit in the truck anymore. Kara's game went quickly, as they watched her team win the game, and Clark ref the game. However the twin's game didn't go as well.

The game had been going well, it was the final inning, Clark was sitting on the bench along with all the other little kids, claiming that he helped his dad coach, although really he was just there to hang out with the little boys. Chris was up first in the batting order, and the score was close. Clark sighed as he watched the first pitch, Chris swung at it, he wanted to hit it, but the first was a miss. He swung at the second ball, another miss. Moments later Chris returned to the branch, his head down dragging his bat. Jonathan watched his son for a moment, knowing full well his other son was already batting.

Everyone watched while Kevin got the bat on one of the balls, and watched it fly. Everyone was screaming widely at once. Jonathan watched his little boy run the bases with all his might. Meanwhile Clark watched his little brother slowly walk away from the bench, head hung low.

"Ah dad..." Jonathan looked off and sighed, seeing his son.

"Stay with the kids Clark, I'll be back," with that Jonathan hurried after his little boy. It didn't take long to find Chris, the kids played in a public park with swings not too far away, and that's where the little boy sat quietly looking at the ground, his legs to short to reach the ground.

"Hey kiddo," Jonathan said as he sat down on the swing beside Chris'. Jonathan just barely made out a little 'hi' in reply. "You played a good game," the child shook his head.

"No, Kyle played a good game, Kyle does everything...daddy, why am I a loser?" Jonathan looked surprised.

"Who ever told you that?" Jonathan demanded almost in anger.

"Kyle," murmured Chris. Jonathan was stunned and angered that something so cruel could ever come out of his little boy's mouth. Only five and that child already needed an attitude adjustment.

"Come here son," Chris looked up and slowly made his way over to the swing beside him. Sighing Jonathan carefully lifted his son onto his leg and looked at the small child, "you are not a loser, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You are my son, you are a Kent, and that makes you one of the strong. Chris, I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Sometimes I feel so alone daddy," Jonathan sighed, Clark felt alone most of the time, and Jonathan knew that, but Chris was just a little kid and he already felt alone.

"Let me tell you a story about a very special little boy, just like you. Ten years ago, there's was this sweet little boy, he was an only child, and a slightly insecure one at that. He was different than most children, faster, stronger and lonelier. Sometimes he even felt like he was all alone in the world. Then he got brothers and sisters, and he didn't feel so alone, he felt different, but not alone anymore. Chris, you're just like Clark when he was your age."

"Is that why we get along so well?" inquired Chris. Jonathan smiled and pressed a kiss to his son's temple.

"Probably, you're never alone son, even if you don't have us, you'll always have Clark and Kara. We're all here, because we love you. Don't you ever forget that okay buddy," Chris sighed as he hugged his father close and nodded.

"I love you son," Jonathan whispered as he got up from the swing and headed back to the diamonds.

"Daddy, is Clark still alone?" Jonathan sighed and looked at his son.

"I don't know Chris, sometimes it's hard to be a teenager that's different than everyone else, it isn't always easy for him."

"Am I different like Clark?" asked Chris. Jonathan chuckled as he looked at the boy.

"No one is quite like Clark son. But you're different in your own way, your own good way. Now lets get back and tell your teammates congratulations."


	25. Part 25

Chapter Eight: Camp Anderson

"This is going to be great!" cheered Kara as she hurriedly stashed her duffle bag in the mini van. Clark chuckled and stashed his bag beside his sisters. Pete grinned and placed the twins as well as his own stuff in the trunk.

"I have to admit, even I'm looking forward to this one," chuckled Pete. Clark nodded and hurried lifted his two younger brothers into the van, sitting them in their seats. Jonathan was strict and had been shortly after Kara's adoption that all their children remain in their booster car seats until they turned seven. Chris and Kyle were just over a year away and didn't mind it one bit.

Kara had come home early June mentioning a great camp that her friends Jenna and Meghan were going to, the twins instantly decided they wanted to go as well. Jonathan did a little digging, found that he knew the man who was running the camp and decided that it would be fine for the three to go. Then Jack O'Brian, the camp administrator had asked if Clark could counsel. Against his better judgment Jonathan had agreed and soon Clark and Pete were signed up for Chris and Kyle's cabin.

"Okay everyone, in the mini van," called Jonathan Kent as he lifted Katie into her car seat. Clark and Pete jumped in the back with Kara, and Martha in the passenger side. The camp was about two hours away, and while Martha was worried about her babies, Jonathan knew they could all handle this.

Jonathan glanced in the back and chuckled, Katie and the twins were fast asleep in their car seats, Kara had fallen asleep against Clark's shoulder, Pete was sleeping against the window and Clark's head was lying on the back of the seat.

"What are you thinking?" Martha asked gently. Jonathan smiled as he glanced over at her then returned his eyes to the road.

"How much I'd love to have another one," he chuckled.

"Jonathan, aren't the five a bit of a handful?"

"They're a huge handful, but look at Katie, can you honestly tell me you don't miss holding the tiny infant in your arms?" Martha glanced back at the innocent cherub faces of her five children and her surrogate son.

"Well I'd trade Pete for them any day, but I do miss them," she loved Pete. Clark did as well, Martha knew Pete was a good influence on Clark and even more the two had been best friends since grade school. She wasn't going to stop them now.

Jonathan finally turned onto a gravel driveway through some woods, the pathway to the camp was beautiful surrounded by trees; the camp was in a large clearing and consisted of one main building at the bottom of a small hill and several much smaller buildings surrounding it. A fenced corral was barely visible off into the wooded area to the right of the main building, and off in the distance was the sparkle of sunlight off a large body of water; most likely a lake.

"It's nice," Martha stated gently. Jonathan nodded and parked beside the other various cars.

"Okay ladies and gentle...teenagers, let's go," Jonathan said rousing his four boys and two girls. Martha helped Chris and Kyle get their gear and then held their hands, meanwhile Clark grabbed his bags and lifted Katie into his arms, Kara held Jonathan's hand and Pete took his gear.

"Hey Clark, isn't that Mr. Sullivan's car?" Clark looked over and noticed the small blue Honda.

"Yeah it is, I didn't know Chloe was coming," shrugged they headed towards the main building. The building was full of children ranging from ages five to thirteen, then there were the older kids fifteen and up that were counselors.

"Clark leaving?" the two year old in Clark's arms asked. Smiling he pecked her on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a week, you'll hardly notice I'm gone," a tall man, with short gray hair walked over to Jonathan, a large grin planted on his face. He reached out and shook Jonathan's hand.

"Jon, nice to see you again, it's been a long time," Jonathan nodded.

"Yes it has, Jack I'd like you to meet my family, this is my eldest son Clark and my youngest daughter Katie, that's Kara, Kyle and Chris; and this young man is Clark's best friend Peter Ross. Guys this is Jonathan Jack O'Brian, we used to work together for awhile," Martha shook his hand.

"Pete, Clark you guys will be with Daniel in the Germany Cabin, Daniel is a friend of mine and he's a genius, I think you guys will like him. Kyle and Chris will be in your cabin with you, Kara you'll be in the France cabin, with Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang and my beautiful wife Samantha and my daughter Michelle."

"Okay, well then I guess we should probably go shouldn't we?" Martha said. Jack chuckled.

"Take your time Mrs. Kent, I've been doing this for a long time and I know how moms are about their kids," Martha chuckled and nodded.

"Okay guys, give your mom a kiss," Jonathan smiled, the twins instantly hugged her tightly. She kissed them both and grinned as they looked firmly prepared to leave her side. Kara quickly kissed her mother's cheek, gave her a tight hug and headed over to her table. Clark smiled and handed his little sister to his mom, then hugged Martha and kissed her temple.

"Take care mom, we'll call if we need you," Clark said smiling.

"I love you," Martha said squeezing her son as tightly as possible. He smiled and squeezed her gently.

"You have to let go mom, someday you have to let go," she nodded and looked up at him. She turned and gave Pete a deserving hug and kiss. Jonathan had been hugging his three younger children, then left Clark with a strong hug and a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Be careful," was his final words as he and Martha headed out the cabin door back to their truck. Clark chuckled gently as he heard Katie crying softly for him.

"Come on boys, I'll introduce you to my brother and best friend," Clark nodded as Jack led him, Pete and the twins over to the table that had a sign reading Germany on it. There were three boys already there, and more signing in.

"Danny, this is Clark and Pete, they're your roomies, and these are Clark's younger brothers Kyle and Chris," Daniel was tall, he had sandy colored hair, gray blue eyes and glasses. He smiled and shook both boys' hands and then greeted the twins with a hand shake as well.

"I'm Daniel, and so far we have Jeremy Kirk, William Mason, your brothers and Jacob Dawson," Daniel said pointing to each boy. Clark and Pete introduced themselves and were pleased to see the kids were pretty friendly so far.

"So what's the deal?" Clark asked.

"Well it's fairly simple, all the kids should arrive by two, which is in about twenty more minutes. Once two rolls around, we round up our children and take them up to our cabins, where we spend the next three hours getting to know each other with group games. Then around five we join the rest of the group for dinner here and play some more games. Lights out we have to be back in the cabin by nine to get them ready for bed and by ten lights are out. Here's a schedule for the first week, this should be fun guys," Clark smiled as he looked over at Pete as they hurriedly got all the kids signed in. The main cabin was noisy as up to eighty kids spoke at once. It was nearing 2:10 when Jack stood on a chair, a mega phone in hand and called for everyone's attention.


	26. Part 26

"Okay everyone, hopefully everyone is here by now, if all the counselors would take their children up to the cabins. The cabins have each country on the front porch, take the next three hours to get to know your kids and let your kids get to know you," with that the cabin was filled with noise again as the main cabin began to empty. Clark carried Chris in his arms and held another young boy's hand.

Their cabin was third on the hill, the first was the nurses cabin, then the girl's cabin, then theirs. It was a large cabin, with seven bunk beds in the room, Clark and Pete set their bags on the bunks next to each other, and Daniel set his across from them. Chris set his above Clark's bed, Jeremy was over Pete's bed, Kyle next to them, and several of the other boys continued putting their bags on the various beds.

"Okay, go ahead and get set up, then in about an hour we'll start some name games," Daniel called.

After nearly two hours, of talking, Clark was fairly sure that he knew and would remember all the kids for the next two weeks. There was Jeremy who had a little sister and a puppy named Billy. Will, who loved to play the guitar, Jacob who wanted to be called Jake and hated chocolate, Charlie whose father was in the army, Matt who had an older brother about Clark's age and David who was being raised by his father.

The eight boys and three counselors trudged down the small hill towards the main cabin, the boys were already making great friends. Clark and Pete grinned at one another as they spotted Chloe and Lana standing beside one another.

"Hey guys!" Chloe greeted hugging her two best friends, Clark nodded at Lana, unsure what to think.

"Hey, how's the cabin of girls?" asked Clark grinning.

"They're wonderful, your sister fits in perfectly, no surprise, how are the guys?"

"Great, really fun."

The mixers were a success. As the experienced counselors had known they would be. The boys didn't mingle with the girls all that much, and vice versa, but they weren't really expected to. The mixers were intended to get the kids in each cabin to bond a bit with their counselors. This was particularly easy for Clark, Daniel and Pete, five year olds weren't hard to impress in the first place, and these seven kids seemed to love their counselors. The games started with sharing everyday information, then going a little further in depth. The kids were having a great time. Then game a few more games, starting with some trust games, where the kids had to fall back into the other's kids' arms. Then to the happiness of the boys, a game of tug and war between several different cabins.


	27. Part 27

Clark smiled as he stood watched the kids participate in various little games, when he became aware of several eyes watching him, he turned and realized over half of Chloe's cabin was staring at him, as well as several other girls from various cabins, including two counselors around his age.

"They think you're hot," laughed Chloe as she came over and sat down beside him. Clark shook his head.

"Scary if you ask me," Clark groaned. She chuckled and sighed and looked back at them, "if they stare any harder they're gonna burn a hole in the back of my damn head." Chloe laughed again.

"Well you are hot," Clark rolled his eyes.

"At least you try and hide it," he looked back at them then over at Chloe...and quickly decided there was only one thing he could do, reaching out he gently grabbed her face in his hands and capture her lips in a powerful kiss.

For a moment he was sure it was a mistake, then it continued to last and he felt his heart skip a beat. It was similar to the very first kiss they had ever shared, it was great. He pulled away and grinned.

"Sorry, I had to do something," she chuckled.

"I liked it," she stated gently. He nodded, then jumped when the whistle for the kids to return to their cabins sounded. It was pandemonium for a few moments, but soon all the students were headed to the front door.

"Hey Clark, what was that?" inquired Pete as he and their kids from the cabin headed towards the door. Clark turned and grinned at Chloe as they headed back to their cabin.

"What was what?"

"That kiss?" Pete said grinning. Clark shrugged.

"Nice...it was a way to get the girls to stop looking at me," stated Clark with a sly grin. They were walking through the cabin door when a pillow hit Clark dead in the face.

"GOT HIM!" Cried Chris with a giggle. Clark, still stunned grinned as the kids all jumped on the beds throwing pillows all over the room, Clark reached down and picked up the offending pillow, looking towards the source of the gleeful shout. It was Chris; he'd already rearmed himself with Clark's pillow, this time holding it, ready to swing to protect him-self. Daniel looked over from where he was hitting a couple of the kids with pillows and tossed Clark and Pete a pillow.

The room erupted in feathers, and giggles as the seven children and three counselors enjoyed the evening with their charges. Daniel looked for help, and noticed Pete had already been engaged by the enemy; having been cornered by several pillow swinging assailants. He was putting up a valiant defense, but it was obvious that it wasn't going to be enough. There were just too many of them.  
  
Clark had noticed as well, and was rushing to Pete's aid, having armed himself with both his own pillow, and the one that had hit him on the way in the door. Two handedly swinging, it was obvious to Daniel that this wasn't his first pillow fight with youngsters. He was whacking the boys with exactly enough force to knock them back and not enough to hurt them, and the boys were loving it.  
  
Kyle was the first to fall to Clark's prowess with a pillow. The boy fell under a flurry of blows that he was laughing too hard to truly defend against, and once the Clark had him down, it was a simple matter of sitting on him, pinning his body to the floor while swinging at the boys who'd come to rescue him, freeing Pete from enough assailants that he was able to gain a little more ground in his own defense.  
  
Daniel had only enough time to glimpse this before he was attacked once more. Jeremy had taken advantage of his distraction and had come up close enough to swing. It was a good one, hitting Daniel right in the stomach. The older man doubled over, pretending that it had nailed him a lot harder than it actually had, and then swung back, hitting the boy's legs out from under him. Jeremy shrieked with laughter and Daniel took a cue from Clark and pinned him down while he fought off the attack from another boy who'd come to the rescue.  
  
Finally, there had to be an truce called for. Clark's arms were tired, or so he claimed and Pete was still backed into the corner, but David had changed sides in the middle of the battle and was now fighting side by side with Pete instead of against him, using Pete's larger body to block several blows from their attackers. Daniel had been taken out and disarmed, but he'd managed to trap one boy under his bunk even though the others were desperately fighting to free him. All in all, it had been a quite satisfactory pillow fight from all sides. But it had to end.  
  
Clark let Chris up, grinning down at the boy and giving him an affectionate hug as he pulled him to his feet. A hug that was returned with a smile. Pete relinquished his pillow to one of the boys, and then stood up as well, pulling David to his feet. Daniel was ransomed back to Clark and Pete for a candy bar, and the man grinned when Jeremy gave him back his pillow.  
  
"All right, men," Daniel said, sitting on his bunk and waiting until he had their attention. "Get into your jammies and brush your teeth, we have to get to bed. Lights out in ten minutes."

"Do we have to go to bed yet?" Kyle asked, Clark chuckled; being at camp hadn't changed the small boy a bit.

"Yes," Clark said as he lifted his brother up into his arms and tickled him, Kyle giggled and squirmed in his brother's arms.

"Okay everyone, get changed, and maybe we'll even tell you a bedtime story," Daniel called. The seven boys all rushed to the large bathroom. Clark and Pete grinned.

"You boys aren't too bad at this," Daniel pointed slightly out of breath.

"Being the eldest I've gotten used to having young people around," chuckled Clark.

"And after knowing him for ten years I've gotten used to him having them around," laughed Pete.

"I know the feeling," Daniel grinned, "I was the eldest of seven, and it was great."

"Clark..." Chris suddenly came out of the bathroom, looking sad, his eyes welling with tears. Clark reached down and lifted his little brother up.

"What is it?"

"I miss mommy," Clark sighed, he knew Kyle was ready to be away from their mother, however, for all the brains Chris had he was his mother's baby boy. It was the one way Clark knew the boy was still just a little boy, as where Kyle didn't have the brains but was closer to his dad.

"I miss her too pal, but you'll see her soon, now mommy would want you to be a big boy and get some rest and have a great time," Chris nodded. They looked up at six, now tired looking little boys, came out of the bathroom. Daniel and Pete each helped them into their beds, Clark tucked in his two brothers and Will.

"All right boys, just try and get some sleep," Daniel called. He shut the lights off and headed to his bed.

"Goodnight Clark..." called Chris.

"Night Chris."

"Night Daniel..." replied Kyle.

"Night Kyle."

"Night Will..." there were a round of giggles as the goodnight conversation continued until everyone had said goodnight to everyone else.


	28. Part 28

Daniel groaned as he heard Jack blare the horn early the next morning, looking around at the blurry word, he quickly put his glasses on and sighed, apparently none of the boys including Pete and Clark had heard the horn. Deciding he should probably get a shower before the rest of the boys began to hog the bathroom. He lifted himself from his bed and moved over, nudging Clark and Pete until they were awake. The three friends made their way into the bathroom, Pete showered, while Clark washed his face and Daniel shaved. They switched off, until they were all done.

Pete and Daniel headed out into the main cabin, and hurried through waking up each child, until they were all awake and stretching.

"Okay everyone, Pete and Clark are heading down to the main building to get us a table for breakfast, tomorrow we'll switch, until then everyone has to be up and ready by 7:45, so no one has to be left behind.," called Daniel, everyone groaned but nodded and soon they were all out of bed.

Lana and Chloe were already inside when Clark and Pete arrived, there were a few other camp counselors, and Jack was there as well. He grinned as he saw the boys and nodded to them.

"Morning boys, sleep well?"

"Yes sir," Pete said grinning.

"Good, I'm glad Daniel sent you down here, it always helps to have a table picked in the morning for the kids to sit at. I don't know if you guys know the drill yet, so I'll elaborate. Every table has two runners, basically these two kids get up and get all the food and drinks for the rest of the table, two different people should probably do it every meal if possible. You don't start eating until everyone is seated. Announcements are the last five minutes and make sure your boys listen to those because they usually pertain to what we'll do every night as the large group."

"Thanks Jack," Clark nodded, Jack grinned, slapped Clark gently on his arm and headed off towards the kitchen. Clark shook his head and sat down at the table next to Chloe and Lana.

"Good morning ladies," greeted Clark, they spoke for a few minutes about various activities, before the kids finally came in, Clark and Pete had no trouble finding their clan, they were loud, rambunctious and short, Chris, Kyle and Jeremy hurried over to Clark and Pete.

"Hey guys, you remember Chloe right?" Clark asked Chris and Kyle, they nodded and waved to her. She grinned and waved back, Suddenly Clark found himself in yet another hug.

"I missed you," Kara said as she hugged her older brother tightly. He grinned and hugged her in response.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" He asked her sweetly.

"Of course, hey Clark, we got nick names last night...and mine is Biscuit, do you think dad would call me it?" Clark grinned.

"It's better than shorty isn't it?" Clark smiled, "I'm sure if you want dad to call you Biscuit he'll call you Biscuit, now go have a seat Biscuit, I'd like some breakfast."

"I love you Clark," she was still the affection little girl he knew and loved, but Clark knew she'd grow out of it soon, they all would.

"I love you too," he watched her sit down as Daniel joined the rest of his table.

"Okay so who's the runner today?" Clark asked looking at the boys, not surprised when they all raised their hands, "Will how about you and Jake today, then for tomorrow Jeremy and Kyle, then we'll go from there?" The boys all seemed to be fine with this and nodded. With a final nod towards the boys, Jake and Will hurried off to gather the food from the table, along with all the other various runners.

"Clark...are we gonna say grace?" Chris asked, Clark smiled, as did Pete. In the Kent house hold they prayed before every meal as a family. It was their way of thanking God for just being a part of their lives.

"Um..." He looked up at Daniel.

"I don't mind," nodded, they waited until all the food was waiting on the table, then all the boys, clasped hands and said a small prayer. Finishing off with a let's eat, the kids all dug in.

"What are we doing first today Daniel?" Kyle asked looking at the intrepid counselor, the man grinned and pulled out a schedule.

"Well, it seems we're going to be boating for a few hours, not quite sure what that means, then we'll be doing a hike, and I'm not sure what's after dinner," The boys cheered, but Chris looked unsure.


	29. Part 29

b for those of you who don't know this is a bit of a tribute to John and his daughter Karis, who he calls Biscuit. /b

"Don't worry Chris, there's nothing to be afraid of..." Clark said an hour later as they stood in front of the glistening lake. The boys had all strapped on their life jackets, Clark was going to be with Jeremy, Kyle, and Chris, Pete was going to be with Charlie, and Jake and Daniel would be in David, Matt and Will's boat.

"Sure...nothing to worry about, kinda like that heights thing you have," muttered Chris climbing unsteadily into the small boat, trying to keep his balance. Clark chuckled gently and helped the other two boys into the boat, and then climbed in himself.

"It's a little windy to be out on a lake isn't it?" Chris asked, his older side suddenly showing rather than his six year old side.

"Chris, don't worry about it," Clark suggested, however he was starting to worry about it, his side hurt, looking down he was horrified to see his veins turning green.

"Oh boy," he whispered. If Clark had been a sailor however he might have noticed the wind was really bad for being on a small lake even. However, he was standing when the boom swung around and hit him dead in the chest, sending him surprisingly over the edge of the boat. As Clark swung his arms to keep balance he sent the boat flipping over, dumping all three of the kids into the lake with him.

"CLARK!" yelled Pete as he watched his best friend and the three boys fall into the water. Chris, Kyle and Jeremy instantly popped back up due to their life jackets, Clark however did not.

"Stay with your kids Pete, get the boats back, and grab the other three," with that Daniel dove into the water, he looked around, Clark was near the bottom, his eyes closed, surrounded by green rocks. He instantly grabbed Clark and hoisted him towards the shore.

"Clark!" Pete called against as he and the boys finally managed to get close to the shore. They all surrounded Clark, Pete looked at him.

"He's not breathing," muttered Daniel, as he leaned down and began mouth to mouth. It only took a moment, Clark spat the water out of his mouth and groaned in pain.

"Clark, man are you all right?" Clark asked.

"Unfortunately yes, what happened?" He asked slowly sitting up, but clutching his ribs.

"You got hit by the boom, it sent you over the edge of the boat, the boat toppled but everyone is fine, let's get you to the nurse."

"I'm fine," stated Clark, it was true, minus a little soreness, he was fine, whatever had hurt him on the Lake was gone now and he felt fine.

"Son, people don't get hit with booms and suddenly get up and are fine," stated the nurse as she continued to press at his ribs.

"Well I am, can you stop doing that?" He shifted as she poked at the few final ribs.

"Aren't we fussy. I'm done, you may go now, but I think you should try and get some rest," Daniel sighed in relief as Clark nodded and stood up, he tried to smile gently at his friends.

"She says I should get some rest..."

"Don't worry about it Clark, we'll stay with you!" chimed Will.

"No, you guys go on your nature hike, you're here to have fun, I'll be fine by the time you get back for lunch," he explained gently.

"Are you sure buddy, we wouldn't mind staying?" Pete stated.

"Go, please," Clark said. Daniel smiled and patted Clark on the arm.

"All right boys, you heard Clark, let's go hiking," the boys seemed hesitant but quickly followed Pete and Daniel. Clark sighed, keeping a hand on his ribs he headed down to the main cabin in hopes of some food, or something.

He was surprised to see Sam sitting inside the cabin speaking with one of the girls, seriously, apparently as the girl was crying. Clark decided this probably wasn't a good time to hang around, so he headed back outside, until he saw Chloe standing by Kara, who was crying.

"Clark, come here," Chloe called. Clark was instantly alarmed as to why his sister was crying and headed over to her.

"What's wrong? Kara, what happened honey?" He asked kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"Dana apparently knows a little about the Kent family, she called your parents poor farmers and various other nasty names," Clark looked at Kara and tried to force a smile.

"Kara, mom and dad aren't poor. We may not be rich but in the twelve years you've been living in our house has there been a time when you asked for something that you didn't eventually get?" Kara shook her head.

"We don't get everything we ask for sweetie, but that's because mom and dad get us what we need before what we want. Dana's probably jealous, think about what we have Kara, we're the richest people in the world, we don't have a lot of money, but we've got to parents who adore us deeper than they love each other, and we're adopted," Clark felt Chloe touch his shoulder and then move off to the side, as Clark placed both hands on her shoulders, "mom and dad love you, and me, and the boys and Katie. They love us, and when you get right down to it, we don't need anything more than that. We can survive on love Kara. My first memory of mom and dad was their love for me, what about you?"

"I remember mom holding me in our rocking chair... and dad singing to me," she whimpered.

"Dana's wrong Kare, we're the richest kids alive and probably the happiest," he whispered pulling her into a tight hug.

"I don't wanna stay here anymore Clark, can't we go home?" She whimpered.

"No babe, we're going to stay here, because in six days mom and dad are gonna come here and grab us all in a hug and tell us how much they missed us and you know what we're gonna tell them?" She shook her head, leaning against his shoulder.

"We're gonna tell them how much fun we had."

"But I'm not having fun Clark," Clark sighed and held her close again.

"No, but you will, give it time hey I know where there's a good cup of hot coco and a phone, if you really miss mom and dad," the girl nodded. Clark stood up and reached for his sister's hand. He looked over at Chloe.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'll be in the cabin if you need me sweetheart," Chloe said hugging Kara. She nodded and headed inside the main building with Clark. He bypassed Dana and Sam and headed for a small lounge area where there was a phone, sitting down on the couch he pulled Kara into his lap and dialed the phone number quickly.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Mama," Kara said, her eyes tearing up again.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Martha asked in concern. Jonathan stood from the table and moved over to her, worried himself.

"I miss you," she whimpered. Martha smiled as she looked at her husband, "She misses us," Martha whispered to her husband. He chuckled.

"I was expecting the boys to call first."

"Kara, are you all right? Do you want us to come get you?" Martha asked. That had been deal number one, anytime any of the Kent children needed their mother or father, they were there.

"No...I just miss you...Clark's here," she whispered.

"I'm sure Clark will take good care of you, why don't you let me talk to him, and then I'll put daddy on the phone okay?"

"Okay mama." Kara handed the phone off to her brother, he smiled, still holding her close and spoke.

"How are you?" Martha asked.

"Well, I've got a pretty funny story to tell you about a boom, my chest, and a nice forming bruise...we were sailing and the wind blew the sail around, sending the boom flying into my chest...mom something else happened."

"Do you want to tell me later?"

"That would be best, but...mom, I miss you too," he whispered.

"Clark, honey we miss you guys too," Jonathan was getting antsy to talk to his children so she handed him the phone.

"Hey son, are you telling me that out of four children there my two five year olds are the only ones that don't miss me?" Clark laughed.

"Actually, they're fine, they slept in my bed last night. We miss you guys, but we're having a great time."

"Good, let me talk to my little girl." Clark handed the phone to Kara and she smiled gripping it.

"Daddy, we got nick names last night and mine is Biscuit," she grinned. He chuckled.

"Biscuit huh, well that's perfect for you. Take care of yourselves Biscuit, we'll see you Sunday okay?"

"Okay daddy, I love you," Clark smiled, and waited until she hung up the phone. She turned to her brother and grinned, hugging him quickly, "thank you Clark."

"Your welcome Biscuit."


	30. Part 30

The next two days went by in a blur, and soon Clark found himself sitting at the table finishing dinner as Jack came in and announced that capture the flag would start tonight at dusk, until then the kids could occupy themselves. Daniel had been discussing going to Arts and Crafts shortly after dinner, while the boys probably weren't too interested, Clark had to admit it seemed like a simple thing.

The morning had been horse riding, which led to Jeremy falling off his horse, then there swimming, which no boy had been very interested in, so they decided maybe arts and crafts were safe.

Clark smiled as he held several things in his hands, the boys had spread out across the table to make whatever they wanted.

"Clark..." Clark looked down at his little brother and grinned.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"I made this for you and daddy, and I made this for you to give to Chloe," Chris had been busy, but then the boy had always been good with his hands. He held four necklaces; two were identical, holding small arrowheads on a brown leather band. They were amazing, the third one had a tiny blue stone hanging from it, and other small beads, then there was the fourth one with a beautiful cross hanging from it.

"Thank you Chris, who's this one for?" Clark said pointing to the fourth one.

"Mom," Chris grinned. Clark smiled and gently took the first necklace and latched it around his neck.

"Thank you, why don't you keep these two and I'll give this one to Chloe," Chris nodded.

"Guys, Capture the Flag begins, we need to go meet out in the field," nodding the kids all headed outside, the sun was just beginning to set, casting a pink red across the sky. Jack stood on a table, as everyone gathered around.

"Okay folks, the key here is safety, there are two teams, all the boy cabins are the blue team all the girl cabins are the red team. A captain needs to be chosen for each team, then you all need to decide where to hide your flag.

Pete was chosen captain for the guys, and he strategically placed everyone in certain spots, they hid their flag, and as the sun finally fell the kids all headed out. Chris stuck close to Clark.

Clark's main goal was to catch Chloe, for some reason he just wanted to say he had caught her. He grinned as he heard various squeals from both teams as someone was caught. Clark grinned when he spotted her sitting by the edge of the woods, Chris had disappeared with a group of boys over twenty minutes ago. He chuckled softly and headed right towards her, he slipped his hand over her eyes, causing her to jump.

"No fast moves or I'll be forced to take you hostage," she grinned, even though she loved this man, she still wasn't going to go down too easily. No need to fuel his ego any more than it already was.  
  
Chloe ducked and rolled to the right, out of his reach, and leaped to her feet to start running. If she could get back over the Red Team's lines then she could turn on him and capture him as the scout instead of the other way around. The problem with that strategy was that Clark was just as smart as she was and he was expecting her to bolt. She hadn't run more than a few yards when she felt his strong arms around her waist, and he used his momentum and weight to drag her down to the ground. He was being careful, though, and Chloe realized it instantly. She was pulled down on top of him as Clark made sure to cushion her fall with his own body, although she did hear him grunt when her elbow dug into his solar plexus as they landed.  
  
Chloe lay still, conceding the capture and giving him a chance to get the breath back that had been knocked out of him.  
  
"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah." His arms were still wrapped around her, though, as though he expected her to try and run again. "Just got me in the gut."  
  
"Sorry about that." She wriggled a little, moving off him to lie next to him, rather enjoying the way he was holding her. "Did I make it over the line?"  
  
"Not even close. But it was a good try." Clark grinned and turned towards her, barely able to make out her face in the scant light from the stars and the distant camp buildings. "You're caught."  
  
Chloe nodded, and felt him relax his grip a little, although he still didn't let her go.

"Well what should we do now?" she asked looking at him. They were only inches apart, and part of her wanted so badly to kiss him. He looked at her and smiled gently.

"I wanted to thank you, you've helped steer a couple of scary girls away..."

"You've helped me just as much Clark, did you see that creepy boy from Australia? He was staring at me too until you kissed him away," she laughed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, she smiled, he leaned down again, letting her arms wrap around his neck, then kissed her cheek again.

"I..." he shook his head and suddenly claimed her lips.

"This isn't a good spot, Clark," Chloe whispered raggedly a moment later. She held him tightly to make sure he didn't misunderstand her. She wanted to continue their present conversation, but... "Some kid could trip over us any minute," she explained, "besides if we're spotted, we're in big trouble.  
  
Clark groaned, but had to admit she was absolutely correct. It was a bit out of the way, but there was a chance that they'd be found where they were. He stood up and pulled her to her feet, looking around. Silently, he took her hand, and the two of them snuck off, deeper into the woods and well out of range of where the kids were allowed to go. Here they wouldn't be interrupted, Chloe knew. She smiled when he kissed her again, even though he couldn't see it, and as they sank back down onto the soft grass, she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
The game progressed into the night. No one seemed to realize that the capture ratio for the Red Team and the Blue Team had dropped noticeably, and no one would have cared anyways. The kids were having too much fun running in the night, chasing each other and yelling to notice that the best scout on each team had vanished.  
  
When the camp horn sounded, telling all the campers that a flag had been caught and the game was over, no one even noticed when Chloe and Clark came walking out of the dark, hand in hand. Until they walked by Pete and Lana, who'd been talking as Pete guarded the prisoners the Blue Team had captured. Lana saw them, and started chuckling. Pete looked to see what was so funny, but wasn't sure what it was. Clark and Chloe were holding hands, which was unusual maybe – except that girl who had been eyeing Clark had been seen in the area only a few moments before, so it was most likely part of the ruse.

"What's so funny?"

"They've been gone since the game started, and when they came out here their clothes were much neater," Pete looked at them and realized she was right.

"Hey man," Pete greeted. Clark smiled and nodded.

"Anyone win?"

"Yeah the girls," Pete groaned. Clark chuckled and looked down at the boys surrounded them, Kara was smiling as she came towards Chloe and Clark.

"We won Chloe!" cheered Kara. Chloe smiled and hugged the girl.

"I heard, nice job! Clark, Pete, see you in the morning." Clark smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow," Clark watched the girls head off and grinned.

"Man where have you been?"

"In the forest," Clark said smiling softly.

"You didn't..."

"No...no, are you kidding my dad would have my head, no we kinda made out for awhile...and well talked that was it," Pete nodded.

Clark went so sleep that evening with Chloe on his mind, what he had told Pete was true, Chloe and Clark had spent quite sometime making out, but they had both stopped when they realized how serious it could have become and that neither was ready for it yet. They had spent the next hour talking about anything and everything. It had been the first time Chloe had told Clark about her mother, and Clark had told her about his childhood as an adopted child. Clark was suddenly able to say that it had been the best night of his life. As he closed his eyes that night he could help but fall asleep with a smile dawning his handsome features.


	31. Part 31

**A lot of the last three chapters was orginally part of Neuropsych story in Campers, it is not mine, the ideas are hers and even some of the words are hers. I apologize for not mentioning it sooner and making anyone believe it is mine. I did not ask for permission and for that I am sorry.**

Thursday and Friday came and went, Friday was the night of the huge camp fire, and all the kids were gathered around, Clark and Chloe were sitting near each other. Clark grinned as the sky began to get dark, he was seated between Jeremy, David, Chris was on his lap, Pete sat on the other side of Jeremy, holding Kyle and Will in his lap. Daniel sat with Charlie and Matt in his lap on the other side of David, Jake on the other side of him. Clark smiled over at Chloe, who had two girls hugging her close as the famous tale was told of the Legend of Sleepy Hollow, the large bonfire large, as the light shining against every little worried or excited faces.

They had made the wieners, and the s'mores, which had made every kids a little sticky. There had been jokes told, and each counselor had told a scary tale, but it was Jack's turn, and he had chosen the most famous scary tale over the bonfire

Jack was perfect at telling the story, he had the prefect voices, the perfect mannerisms, and Clark felt Chris jump at a nerve wracking moment. He grinned and eyed Chloe, who grinned back at him, Kara was now firmly clutching to Samantha looking worried.

"Think they'll have nightmares?" Pete asked, Clark shook his head out of his stupor and looked over at Pete.

"What?"

"I said do you think they'll have nightmares?"

"I dunno, it's all part of the fun Pete," Clark murmured grinning. He turned his eyes back on Chloe and felt his heart begin to race, she was stunning...had he just thought that. It was true though, something about her short blonde hair, the way it just flipped up, about her beautiful features. She was...stunningly beautiful. He wanted to tell her what he thought, suddenly he wanted to be with her, hold her...maybe even love her.

"Clark!" the harsh whisper came, Clark looked down at his little brother who looked innocently frightened, "I'm scared," Clark smiled, for all of Chris' wisdom the boy still had the young innocence.

"I'm here buddy," Clark murmured gently.

As Clark had thought the night was spent with many homesick terrified five year olds. Clark ended up sleeping with both his brothers and Jeremy at the foot of his bed. Pete had two in his bed and Daniel had the last three in his bed.

Martha was sitting at the table when a pair of hands clasped over her eyes, she jumped, and giggled slightly.

"Keep 'em closed," he whispered. She smiled as she did as he was told. Moments later he took his hands away and told her to open them, she grinned at the sight of the beautiful candle light dinner sitting in front of her, grilled chicken, fried rice it looked wonderful.

"Jonathan..." she began he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"The kids are at camp, Katie is at Abby and Bill's house, which means we've got the entire house to ourselves for one night. Do you realize how rare that is in a house with five children?" He asked grinning. She chuckled gently.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled and sat down beside her, taking her hand he look at her.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met, you take care of five beautiful children and you're still beautiful when the day is done," she blushed slightly, "Martha these past twenty years have been the best years of my life, and I'd like to have the next fifteen to contribute to that. I can't live without you," She smiled and reached over, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

"You're my soul and my life Jonathan, that'll never change."

Saturday rolled around quickly for everyone, Clark had to admit the past week they had spent together had been the best week of his life so far, he hadn't really talked to Chloe since the kiss, both of them had been so busy. Saturday was supposed to be the day for each child to do whatever they wanted. They would have free time until dinner at six and then a huge bon fire would finish off the weekend. Clark had decided to go spend his last three hours as a camp counselor sleeping on the dock by the lake. Grinning he sat down and relaxed, leaning back.

"Hey there handsome," Clark grinned, his eyes still closed as he heard her voice.

"Hey you; beautiful, come to join me and bask in the silence?" She giggled as she came over and sat down beside his head. Clark opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Well the girls are playing basketball, and some are riding the horses, so I figured they could live without me for awhile. Lana is riding the horses with them and Sam is with Jack in the main cabin. So...I figured I'd come here and hang out with my favorite man in the world," Clark grinned and moved his head so it was lying against her thigh.

"I like the sound of that, Pete took a couple of the boys fishing, and Daniel was taking a hike with one of the ladies from the Australia Cabin. So, thought I'd enjoy the silence."

"Makes sense...so we haven't talked much about that..."

"That kiss...yeah, Chloe, I don't want you to get the wrong idea...okay I wasn't just kissing you to keep those...Chloe, I like you, I mean at first I wasn't sure, after that first kiss last year when I first met you...Chloe I didn't know what to think. You were my first kiss...and...and I want you to be my last kiss, or at least my next kiss," Clark hadn't realized that he had stated al his feelings in such a hurry. Chloe chuckled and gently ran a hand through his soft hair.

"I like you too Clark...I have since I kissed you that first day, well since I first saw you..."

"Chloe, I don't want to change anything, I'd like you to consider being my girlfriend when we get home."

"I don't even have to consider it, I'd love to be your girlfriend Clark," Clark smiled as he slowly sat up and kissed Chloe on the lips.

Clark smiled as he and the boys entered the large cabin, looking around the place had been beautifully decorated for the dance. Clark's eyes instantly searched for Chloe. In the past week he had come to care for her a little deeper, and a little more than he had for anyone.

Chloe stood in a beautiful dress, smiling, she was talking to some other girls, as Clark approached her and held out his hand, "may I have this dance?" He asked gently. She blushed and nodded.

"Of course," she replied gently. He led her out onto the dance floor and pulled her close. They looked into one another's eyes, and Clark realized his world slowly began to disappear.

"This has been the best week of my life," Clark whispered gently.

"Me too, Clark...I want you to know, I never meant to fall in love with you, but I don't regret it."

"I don't regret anything we've done this week, and I can't wait to get home and see you again," whispered Clark.

"Do you realize we've spent one evening making out in the woods, and we've sung together?" Replied Chloe with a grin

"Must be true love, thank you Chloe, for the best nights of my life," Clark touched her face, then leaned down, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Clark couldn't remember having such a great time in all his life as he and the boys made sure they were all packed that evening. Their music was blaring through the cabin, while each boy sat packing their gear up.

"How come when you leave you can't fit nothing back in the case?" Kyle asked sitting on his suitcase. Clark chuckled.

"Because you don't ever fold anything. When mom packs your bags she folds everything," Clark called jokingly.

"I don't wanna go home," whimpered Will. Pete smiled and lifted the five year old into his arms, Daniel grinned gently as well.

"Okay guys, we'll finish tomorrow morning, get in bed, I think we've had plenty of excitement," Daniel, Clark and Pete watched the boys crawl into their beds and wrap up in the blankets.

"Night guys, sleep well," Clark called.

Clark felt like he had only slept a couple hours, before he was woken up by Daniel's shaking. It was eight, the parents would arrive at eleven, breakfast was at nine. Sighing Clark grabbed a shower, followed by all the other campers. He hoisted Chris onto his shoulders, and was followed closely by everyone.

The morning went quickly and the first parents began to arrive, Chris and Kyle ran to their mother and father when they spotted them. Martha grinned and swung her son up in her arms, Jonathan did the same with Kyle. Kara hurried over and grabbed both her parents in hugs, and finally Clark joined the group.

"We've missed you guys," Martha said grinning as she kissed her four babies.

"So how was camp?" Jonathan asked and smiled as all the children began speaking at once. The ride home was loud and eventful, but Jonathan and Martha wouldn't have traded it for the world.


	32. Part 32

b as much as everyone would like to believe this is Clark's big party scene it's really not, I didn't know how to write it, and I write things as they come to me. So instead I made this chapter mostly about Jonathan and Martha and their weekend, or at least the important parts. I know it doesn't seem very good and I'm sorry about that. However I didn't want to go to far into it, because my version of the party scene was turning out a lot like the Clark with Siblings story and these two stories are different. /b

Chapter Nine: The Not so little Accident

"Okay there's chili in the freezer, and pizza on the top shelf, oh, don't use the bathroom upstairs, it needs to be snaked again, Clark! Some sign you've heard me," Martha called as she pulled the boy's head phones off. He looked at her and grinned.

"Nuclear chili dinner, no bathroom upstairs, and feed the dorks to the lions, right," she rolled her eyes.

"Clark we're only going to be gone a weekend, I'd like the house to be here when we return."

"Oh ye of little faith," Clark said grinning.

"CLARK!" the two jumped at the sound of Jonathan's voice. Clark and Martha hurried outside, where Katie, Kara, Chris and Kyle were already sitting there on Jonathan's truck watching him try to fix something.

"Clark could you?" Jonathan grinned and lifted the truck up, his brothers and sisters giggling.

"Okay everyone," Jonathan reached up and lifted his children one by one out of the back of the truck as Clark set it down, "one weekend, that's two days two nights, so please be good. Kara help your brother rein in these two, Clark watch for Katie okay, she's little still," the three year old girl seemingly understood this because she hurriedly pouted, "say bye to your mom," Jonathan wasn't surprised when all five children hurried over to say goodbye to their mother, leaving Jonathan waiting, his arms wide open. He chuckled as he threw his hands into the air, just as he looked down Katie pulled on his pant leg and smiled. He grinned and swooped the child up into his arms.

"Okay precious one, you be good for Clark okay?" the girl grinned and hugged his neck tightly.

"Okay daddy," the girl said grinning. Jonathan smiled and handed her to Clark.

"Okay now all the emergency numbers are on the fridge, as well as the number to the hotel..." Martha was silenced by Jonathan's loving hand.

"They'll be fine, and soon madam so shall we be," he said smiling. She chuckled and turned to the car door he opened for her.

"Oh, dad, here," Clark handed them a card, it had a small sauce stain at the bottom, but in his hand writing, "it's from all of us, I think you'll like it," Clark stated.

"Bye sweetheart," Martha hugged her son quickly one last time and got into the truck. With a large smile Jonathan tossed his working rag at Clark, thanked him for the card, and drove off in the truck with his wife.

"Okay so who wants to play a little basketball?" Clark asked grinning. The four children, including Katie; all cheered loudly.

The next several hours, until dusk neared Clark, Katie and Chris played Kyle and Kara in basketball. Clark laughed as he lifted Katie into the air so she could slam dunk. She cheered for her self, as did her siblings. Clark chuckled and brought her to his hip.

"You guys about ready for dinner, baths and bed?" He wasn't surprised when they all yelled no cheerfully, "too bad," he grinned. They all giggled and followed Clark inside.

"Hey Clark, you being in high school isn't going to change this is it?" asked Kyle.

"Change what buddy?" Clark asked as he sat Katie on the counter and dug through the fridge to try and find something for them to all eat.

"You being cool to us?" Chris finished for his brother. Clark turned and smiled, kneeling down he looked at his two little brothers, then up at Kara and Katie.

"You guys, we're family before anything, and I could never out grow you guys," he paused then grinned, "except for vertically of course," he said placing a kiss to Katie's forehead, "how does pizza sound?" He asked, again they all cheered.

Clark grinned two hours later when he realized he had them all bathed, fed, clean, happy and fast asleep, including Kara, who had helped him put them all to bed. She had been a huge help tonight. Sighing he headed up to his own room and headed to sleep, hoping his parents were having a great time, while he was sure he could handle this by himself.

"Jonathan, as much as I love this, we have to be careful...we're not honeymooners anymore," murmured Martha as she pressed her lips against Jonathan's. They had just gotten into their honeymoon suite, when Jonathan started kissing her.

"Careful, I could have sworn your doctor said you weren't going to have anymore kids," Jonathan smiled.

"As much as I'd love to believe her...I have my doubts, Jonathan..."

"Martha, let's just enjoy the weekend all right, it's our twentieth anniversary, we deserve to be happy," she grinned and hugged him tightly.

"I am happy, I've been happy, didn't you know sweetheart, love is spelled K-E-N-T, and Mr. Kent I love you more than anything in this whole world," he chuckled.

"You're not my father!" bit Kara early the next afternoon, Clark groaned. She had been grounded a week earlier, and their father had made it stunningly obvious that if Kara broke the grounding rule, she would be in a worse punishment.

"I may not be your father, but right now I'm the head of this house, and you're not going to that party!" Clark didn't like the idea of a Junior High School party, or the idea of his little sister going to it.

"I believe I said no, look Kara, you may not get this, but you're staying here tonight, and if you even try to sneak out, I will lock you in your room, and don't challenge me because you know I will," growled Clark.

"Damn!" hissed Kara. An hand snapped out and gripped her upper arm, she was whirled around to stare right into her older brother's face.

"Would you like to repeat that last word?" His glare was father-like, and made Kara almost gasp at how much Clark looked like their father. The intense gaze was similar, the strong hold on the arm was firm, the voice was steady and the threat evident.

"I heard you all right!" bit Kara walking away angrily.

Kara was angry, for all the shouting Clark had done to her and at her, he was currently throwing his own party, and a doozie of one too, Clark had banished the other four children to their rooms, although they had all started gathering in Kara's room.

"You shouldn't sneak out Kara," stated Chris gently looking at his older sister. Kara glared at her brother.

"Don't you get it Chris, Clark told me I couldn't have a party so now he's throwing a party that will ultimately ground him for life!" bit Kara as she opened her door.

Two Months Later

Martha Kent sighed as she sat on the cold steel table, glaring at the test results, she didn't need them to know the truth, however she did need them to explain this mess to her husband.

"Well Martha, I must say this is a surprise..."

"Amy, we didn't plan this, Jonathan and I were careful...apparently not careful enough," Martha's eyes were welling up with tears, she hated this part of it.

"Martha listen to me, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to, you could always..."


	33. Part 33

"No, no Amy, you know me, and...as scared as I am about this, I can't do that to an innocent life. It's not the baby's fault that I'm pregnant, and even more it would be wrong to kill the baby because of it. No, the baby is ours and just like the other five Kent family members she belongs in our family," she whispered.

"Martha, how do you know it's a girl?" Martha smiled and placed her hand against her currently flat belly.

"Call it mother's intuition. I've got three handsome boys and two beautiful girls, Jonathan always wanted another girl and I think this one will be a girl too," she whispered in a grin. Amy sighed.

"I'll be with you every step of the way honey, but remember something, it's not going to be easy. You've had three, but you were younger, you're forty-four now, and while it's obviously not over the hill, once you hit forty, pregnancies tend to be more dangerous."

"Will I carry her to the full term?"

"I don't know Martha, just take care of yourself."

"Thank you Amy," with a deep sigh Martha got dressed and headed out the door. She couldn't imagine handling yet another child, she was sure they had been done, and she loved all five of her children, but this was a surprise.

As expected the house was quiet when she got home, Jonathan was out in the front yard, showing Katie something as she played with the cat and half listened to him. Jonathan grinned as he lifted Katie into his arms and approached his wife as she stepped from the truck.

"Hey there sweetheart," he whispered kissing her. He instantly noticed she wasn't very happy about this. Jonathan set Katie down and knelt near her, "Kate, could you go play in the back yard on the swings, and please be careful," the little girl nodded and wandered off to the back yard. "Martha?" He asked gently, gripping her shoulders. Her face crumpled, as she quickly fell into his arms, crying against his shoulder.

"Honey, we knew this might happen, I thought we didn't want anymore..." She shook her head.

"I'm pregnant Jonathan, we were wrong, with all the hoping and carefulness in the world, we were wrong. I..." he sighed and gripped her close, kissing her cheek.

"I'm here honey, and we'll get through this, we're a family. We'll have this baby and she'll be another one of the family," Martha looked up into his eyes.

"She?"

"We've got three boys, it's time to make it even," she grinned and nodded.

"That's what I said. Oh Jonathan, I'm scared, what if something happens..."

"Shh, don't even think like that, nothing is going to happen, to you or to the baby. We'll be one big happy family, I promise. Life will just be a little more hectic...and loud," he chuckled. He took her face between his hands, and smiled, "you are the most beautiful woman on earth, and you're having my baby...again. I couldn't be happier, as long as you, that baby and our other five children are happy and healthy I'm great. Sure the money will get tight, but we'll manage, just like we have for the past fifteen years. We're a family and that's what families do."

"Sometimes I wish we were newly weds and I could just sit in your lap and feel safe again," she muttered. Jonathan bent over and lifted her into his arms, he gently headed into the barn, found a small stack of hay and sat down on it, pulling her close.

"Martha, you and I are living the finest and longest honeymoon there ever was," he grinned holding her close like he did their children.

"There's no one else I'd rather spend it with than you," their lips met as Jonathan held her close. She touched the sides of his face, he pulled away gently and grinned, then reached down and placed his hand against her stomach.

"One big happy...or at least trying family," Martha chuckled and nodded, leaning her head against her husband enjoying the closeness.

Dinner that night was going to be the ultimate test, Clark was still grounded for his large party, and while he was now doing more things, Jonathan had still refused to lift the grounded status. Kara was on a roller coaster ride she wasn't telling anyone about, one minute she was fine the next minute she was screaming at everyone, mostly Clark or Jonathan, which confused them to know end. Kyle and Chris were just being themselves, and Katie...well Katie was just Katie.

Kara has said the night's prayer and then Jonathan sat down and looked at Martha across the table, "guys your mother and I have something to tell you..." the five children all looked up from their plate of food.

"I'm pregnant," Martha said gently, trying to force a smile over the uneasy feelings she had.

"What!?" "Great another boy probably!" "I don't want another girl!" "Why?" "Girl!!!" the five children cried at various different moments. Martha sighed and looked at Jonathan.

"Quiet!" His deep baritone voice resonating through the kitchen, the look in his eyes could only be called fierce love and protection for his loving wife. He glanced at each of his children, "your mother and I didn't plan on having a sixth child in our forties," he paused and walked over to Martha, rubbing her arms gently, "However, this is a family, a strong and loving family. We will get through this together," Jonathan spoke in a gentle yet firm tone.

"This is unbelievable!" hissed Clark as he shoved his chair away from the table and hurried out the house. A moment later Kara huffed and charged up to her own room. Jonathan moved to follow their son, but Martha stopped him.

"Take our angry one, I'll take the frustrated one," with that Martha headed outside. Jonathan looked at the three remaining children and sighed.

"Hang out here and finish dinner guys," the two boys and girl nodded.

Martha sighed as she found Clark sitting on his couch in his fortress of solitudes, "I'm sorry," came his quiet whisper. She grinned, that was Clark, always sorry for what wasn't his fault.

"Me too, Clark we're in this together, you know that right?"

"Yeah...mom...I think something's wrong with me," she looked at him, sighing she sat down across from his and tried to smile.

"Such as?"

"Nothing never mind, I'm...I hate being different, I'm always afraid of someone finding out... mom shouldn't we tell the others someday?"

"Clark when your dad and I feel Kara is old enough we'll tell her, but right now she's about as mature as you were at twelve. Clark, you can always talk to your father or me, "she smoothed back some hair in his face. He looked up at her face, then looked at her belly.

"I wouldn't mind a little girl myself...but I think your eldest daughter is hitting that stage most guys dread," Martha chuckled and hugged her son close. Kissing his forehead she grinned.

"We're okay?" He nodded.

"We're always okay mom; you and dad make everything okay.

Jonathan knocked on the door, waiting for her to tell him to come in. When he didn't get an answer he sighed and pushed the door open. She sat on the bed, huddled up tightly hugging her legs, tears trailing down her cheeks. Jonathan as confused instantly, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," she bit.

"You're crying huddled in a corner of your room, while your mother's meatloaf is sitting on the table downstairs? That doesn't sound fine to me. What's going on Kara? What's been with you lately?"

"Nothing!" she cried harder.

"Right, Kara..."

"Please dad, go away and leave me alone," sighing Jonathan nodded.

"Can't say no to that, Kara, please talk to me."

"Daddy, please," she whimpered. He threw up his hands and slowly made his way back out the room, closing her door behind him. He stood there for a moment, listening to the soft sound of her crying and shook his head, she wouldn't tell him, and he wasn't going to push unless he felt it was dire to.


	34. Part 34

Chapter Ten: Truth be Told

"I don't see the point..." began Kara.

"You don't have to see the point, you just have to feel it, come on Kara wouldn't you love to lose just five pounds before that party in two weeks?" Asked Megan

"Well of course, every girl would love to lose five pounds period. But I don't see how me not eating anything will do that," replied Kara.

"Don't you see, if we don't eat anything we won't gain anymore weight, then we'll just exercise everyday. It'll work Kara," explained her best friend Jenna.

"For how long, it can be dangerous guys."

"Not for two weeks...all we do is stop eating for two weeks, when the party is over we'll start eating again," Megan reasoned. Kara sighed and looked at them then down at her lunch, her Zebra cakes longing to be eaten.

"I don't know guys your parents aren't like mine, they won't notice but mine will. They notice everything, and we've got five people living in my house," Kara said looking at her food again. She didn't mind not eating school food, like any other school her's had the reputation of really bad food, but the Zebra cakes were her favorite part of school.

"Come on, just tell them you're not hungry, it's not that hard," Jenna stated.

"All right, but can I at least eat my dessert before we start this whole...diet thing?"

"Sure," they shrugged. Kara grinned.

"Hey dad, can I barrow the truck?" Clark asked, Jonathan smiled and tossed the keys to the Freshman in high school, Clark had gotten his licenses several weeks ago, and Jonathan had been allowing him short trips here and there. Clark had been talking about heading to the Talon this evening for a study group with Pete, Chloe and Lana.

"I want you back by 10:30 understood?" Clark nodded.

"Sure thing dad!" with that Clark grabbed his gear and headed out to the truck. Jonathan shook his head, and watched his son pull out of their gravel driveway.

"God I feel fat," muttered Martha as she moved over to her husband. Jonathan chuckled as she sat herself down on the couch. She was five months pregnant and feeling every day of it, although fat she was not.

"Honey, you've barley gained six pounds, honey you do not look fat," he said pulling her into his lap, although he quickly made a grunt as though she weighed a ton.

"I hate you," she joked smacking him in the shoulder as she go comfortable on his lap.

"Yeah, well no one believes that, including me," she laughed and kissed his lips.

"I love you," she whispered. He grinned and pulled her close, wrapping both arms around her waist.

"I love you, and I love the life I have with you," he stated gently.

"Six kids is a lot to handle," she explained.

"We can handle it...after all as long as they've got your looks, my hair and neither of our tempers, she'll be the perfect angel," Martha laughed and hugged him again.

"We haven't had any luck with that temper yet Jon, no offense honey, but out of five children Clark and Kara have your temper, the twins have mine and I believe Katie might have both. Might I add that we didn't even have Kara and Clark biologically and they're more our children some days than the others," Martha giggled.

"Mom! Kyle stole my glasses!"

"He took my football," Jonathan laughed, and shook his head.

"Sometimes...sometimes I wonder how we ever got time to ourselves," she laughed and leaned into his arms again.

"I'm hungry!"

"Can I have some milk," called the other two.

"I'll get the milk," Jonathan said getting up and placing his wife on her feet.

"And I'll get the glasses."

"And we'll meet half way..." "To get them in bed," they finished together. Laughing they headed their separate ways.

"You know Jonathan he's fifteen, he's more than able to take care of himself, go to sleep," Martha stated around twelve. Their son should have been back over an hour ago, Martha figured they had just gotten so into studying whatever it was that they stayed a little longer. While Martha didn't approve of it, she knew they had to study. She was, however, just as worried as her handsome husband who was pacing the floor.

She jumped when she heard the phone ring loudly. Jonathan jumped as well, only he jumped right to the phone, as though expecting the call. Martha silently prayed their children hadn't heard the ring and awoken.

"Hello...Clark? Where the hell...are you all right? Son I need you to calm down and breath for me, now tell me...where are you son? All right, I'll be there as soon as I can, just hang on," Jonathan put the phone back on its cradle grabbed his coat and then stopped.

"Jonathan what's wrong?" Martha asked.

"Clark...I don't know, that was Clark, something's wrong, I'll call you as soon as I know more," Martha nodded and watched her husband rush out of the house. Jonathan didn't have to drive far too long; Clark had been no more than fifteen minutes from the farm when he had obviously hit someone or something. Clark was sitting at the side of the road, a blanket across his shoulders, slumped over; a bike lay in the middle of the street not much left to it, bent out of shape. Police cars, at least three surrounded the area, an ambulance off to the left.

"Clark?" Jonathan called out to his son, he hurried over to the boy's side. Clark was in shock, or at least looked it. He was ashen white, a painful look in his eyes, tear trails down his cheeks, shaking uncontrollably. Jonathan hurriedly knelt beside his son, checking him over for any injuries that wouldn't be visible, "Clark son are you all right?"

"Dad I..." tears began to fall down his cheeks again as Clark threw himself into his father's arms. Jonathan was unsure what to think or believe. He wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay," Jonathan didn't know what to say, hell he didn't even know what had happened.

"Mr. Kent," Jonathan looked up at Ethan and smiled.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked gently.

"There was an accident...apparently a bike rider was wearing dark colors, Clark probably didn't see him...Clark hit the kid."


	35. Part 35

"Is he all right?" Jonathan didn't have to ask, he had seen the bike, if the child had survived...it would have been a pure miracle.

"No. We're not taking Clark in, Jonathan this was an accident, nothing more," Jonathan nodded gently and held his son tighter.

Jonathan helped his son get up and walk over towards the truck, Ethan was taking the other truck. Clark didn't say much, Jonathan looked at his son, as though checking him for any further injuries.

"Are you all right?" Clark looked up, with an emptiness in his eyes unlike any other. Jonathan grasped his son's head and looked at the child.

"I...killed someone dad," whimpered Clark, tears beginning to pour down his face. Jonathan pulled his son close again as he wept.

"I'm here son, I'm here, let it out," Jonathan listened to his eldest child sob in his arms, and he felt tears begin to fall from his own eyes. He rubbed the boy's back, as he felt each strangled sob come one right after another.

"I'm here," he sent up a silent prayer as he continued to hold the child. Yes, a mere child in sudden desperate need of the only two people in his world that had the ability to make everything all right

"I didn't mean to dad, I swear...I was careful..." Jonathan nodded, letting his son know he didn't blame him for anything.

"Shh I know son, I know," Jonathan sighed and gently opened the car door, helping his son get into the truck, he then closed the door and moved around to the drivers side.

Clark had cried himself to sleep in the fifteen minutes it took to get back home, Jonathan reached and gently pulled his son into his arms, carrying him similar to how he would carry a baby. He managed to get the door open, and Clark inside on the couch.

"My god what happened?" Martha asked alarmed. Jonathan grabbed a blanket from the side of the chair and draped it over Clark's long lanky form.

"Let's go into the kitchen, I need some coffee, and you will too," she nodded and followed her husband into the kitchen.

"What happened?" She asked watching her son sleep, she could tell he had been crying, tears tracks marked his face. He looked pale and sickly, he looked terrible.

"Clark was driving home, it was dark and a biker, a kid probably from his school rode in front of him, Clark didn't see the kid until it was too late. Martha Clark killed the boy. He didn't mean to, but...somehow I don't think that will stop Clark from blaming himself." Martha's hand went to her mouth as she looked at her son.

"My baby," she whispered, she moved past Jonathan and over to Clark. She knelt beside the sleeping child and gently touched his brow. His eyes slowly slid open and she could see the pain in them, she saw the tears suddenly well up. Clark instantly turned and found his mother's shoulder. She grabbed him and held him tight.

"Oh baby, we'll pull through this honey, we're gonna get through this I promise you," she whispered holding him. Jonathan came over on the other side of his son and enveloped their son into an embrace between the two people who couldn't love him more.

"I'm sorry," cried Clark gently as his parents held him tight and for hours. Martha stroked the side of his face gently as she held him, for the second time that evening their son cried himself to sleep.

"Let's get him spread out, looks like we'll spend the evening down here," Martha whispered. They both sat at the opposite ends of the couch, Martha held Clark's head in her lap, as she gently caressed his face, while Jonathan got comfortable wrapping a blanket around their son and themselves. He closed his eyes, knowing it would be a long night.


	36. Part 36

Jonathan was up early the next morning, placing his son's feet back on the couch, he smiled as he looked at Martha. She was leaning against the arm rest, her head resting on her left arm, the other hand resting on Clark's chest.

He hurried upstairs, waking each of his children, but Katie, allowing her to remain fast asleep. Kara muttered something about not wanting to wake up and the twins seemed to still be fast asleep.

He headed back downstairs and began making breakfast when Clark slowly moved into the room, his eyes down cast to the floor. Jonathan watched him for a moment and sighed, he reached out touching the boy's shoulder. Clark quickly drew back.

"Want some breakfast?" Jonathan asked, deciding against asking Clark how he was doing.

"No....I'm not hungry," whispered Clark.

"You know Clark, we're gonna have to talk about it sometime, not now obviously unless you're up to it, but at some point. These things don't go away," Jonathan said gently.

"I just wish...I don't know, I should go get ready for school..."

"Clark, I'd rather you stayed home today."

"Dad, if I don't go to school people will think I meant to kill that boy and they'll hate me more, I have to dad."

"Clark, you have to grieve, you can't keep this inside of you."

"I'm not dad, I'm just trying to get past it."

"Clark, you can't get past it if you haven't even faced it yet," Clark shrugged and headed up the stairs to get a shower. Martha sighed and came into the kitchen.

"Stubborn as his father," she chuckled.

"Yeah...right, God help that boy because I'm not sure I know how," whispered Jonathan.

"All we can do now is love him Jonathan. We're his parents our job is to be here when his wall falls down."

"Just like always, it's the waiting that I hate," muttered Jonathan.

"Hopefully we won't have to wait long, but this is hard Jonathan."

"Maybe I should tell Clark about..."

"Just wait Jon, let him try to handle this, if he can't then I agree tell him about your experience."

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Kara called as she opened the door.

"Hold it, where are you going?" Jonathan asked the young girl.

"To school, duh," she replied. Martha tried to hide her grin at the girls' comment.

"Thank you captain, you haven't had any breakfast."

"Um, I'm not hungry...don't worry dad, I'll get something for lunch," she explained. Jonathan looked over at Martha.

"All right, well do I at least get a hug?" He asked. She smiled and hugged him tightly, then Martha and headed outside.

"One down, three to go," just as Martha had spoke it the twins came hurrying down the stairs. Martha grinned as she lifted them both into her arms and plopped them down into their seats.

"Breakfast is served," stated Jonathan placing the bowls of oatmeal in front of them.

"Bye mom, bye dad," whispered Clark as he hurried past them. Martha stopped him by grabbing his arm and looked at him.

"We love you sweetheart," she whispered. Clark forced a small smile and headed to school. He had already missed the bus.

"Hey Clark," greeted Pete, the kids had all heard by now, it had been on the news this morning.

"Hi Pete," whispered Clark.

"How are you?" Chloe asked as she walked beside her boyfriend. He shrugged slightly.

"Depends, I haven't heard what people are saying about me yet," he whispered.

"Clark, no matter what they say it isn't true, we know you didn't mean to hit the kid, even the news admits to that," explained Pete gently.

"Thanks guys...but no matter what you guys believe it still won't stop people from believe what they want."

"Well we're here," Chloe said gently grasping his hands. He smiled gently and entwined their fingers.

They walked through the doors of Smallville high school, Chloe and Pete with an air of pride and will around them, as though challenging anyone to really try to pick on Clark. Clark however seemed defeated and saddened. He already noticed the stares and the people talking.

"Clark, man come on," Pete said gently.

"Murder," Clark heard someone whispered.

"He just hit that kid," muttered another kid. Clark felt tears fill his eyes, he suddenly realized why his father had wanted him to stay home.

"He should be locked up," Clark heard a final person, it cracked him, suddenly he couldn't handle the accusations that were running through his very own mind at the moment.

"I...I gotta go, Chloe I..." he turned and ran as fast as he could from the building without using super speed. As soon as he was out of sight he zipped away.

Jonathan was standing by the tractor trying to start it when he saw the blur out of the corner of his eye rush into the barn, "oh boy," he thought quietly to himself.

"Martha," he called towards the house, and then turned on his heel and headed into the barn. Martha wasn't far behind, she had just been coming out to get Jonathan for lunch when she heard him call to her.

Clark sat in one corner of his Fortress of Solitudes, long arms wrapped around his long legs.

"Clark?" He heard Jonathan call.

"Please...go away," he whispered. Jonathan felt his heart breaking at the strain and pain in the young man's voice.

"I can't do that son, you need me..."

"I need to be left alone...I don't deserve to be loved."

"Clark..." Jonathan's voice was stern and serious as he approached the boy, he looked so lost and alone.

"Please dad...why...why did he do it?" cried Clark. Jonathan sighed as he sat down in front of his son and placed a hand on his knees.

"I don't know son, but it's not your fault..."

"Then who's fault was it dad? I was driving the car, I didn't see him, good god dad I have x-ray vision and I didn't see him!"

"Clark, the kid was wearing black!" stated Jonathan.

"I was driving dad, I had control over the car I shoulder have seen him!"

"Son..."

"I'm a murder," whispered Clark gently.

"What should you have done Clark! You weren't expecting him! There's nothing wrong with what you did!"

"Jonathan," the stern voice came, he looked back at his wife, she sighed and shook her head.

"Let me try," she whispered gently. He nodded and gazed at his son one last time before turning around and heading down the stairs. Martha came over and looked at him.

"Do you remember when you were a little boy, probably five or six and you accidentally dropped the baby bird out of the tree?" Clark looked up at her and nodded slowly, "remember when dad told you that it was an accident and that we knew you hadn't meant to drop the bird, you were only trying to help it?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Clark, could you even see him?" Clark shook his head.

"I saw his wheel when it came in front of my head lights, but by then I had hit him."

"You slammed on the brake didn't you? You didn't hit the gas?"

"Of course not..."

"Then Clark, it wasn't your fault, you weren't going over the speed limit, you had your high beams on, you did everything right. I realize how hard this is going to be, and you're welcome to stay home for as long as you want, but remember Clark, once you start running away it's hard to turn and come back."

"I'm...I'm scared, I'm afraid I'll wake up one morning the Ethan will come in and say he was wrong that I did murder the boy, that I was framed or something. I'm scared," Martha sighed and pulled him close.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong; Ethan told you that, your father and I told you that. Clark we're here to help you get through this."

"I know, I just need...I need to forgive myself too."

"I know baby, but remember we'll be here when you want to talk, now...seeing as you're skipping school, there's a grilled cheese sandwich with some tomato soup; just the way you like it; on the table inside."

"You always make lunch for me when I'm at school," she chuckled as she gently wiped his tears from his face and grinned.

"Only on special occasions, come on honey," she stuck out her hand, Clark instantly grabbed it, as though looking for the loving strength she had to give him.

"I love you mom." She smiled gently.

"I love you too sweetheart, more than you may ever know."


	37. Part 37

"I'm starving," Kara muttered as she watched the other kids in her lunch period eat.

"Kara, you're whining," Jenna remarked.

"Jenna, unlike you I generally try to eat at least three times a day, see when you're around three boys you have to sorta fend for yourself. I don't like lying to my parents about not being hungry."

"Fine, go eat, but when you go to that part looking fat, don't blame us," Kara glared at her.

"I..." she shook her head and got up, turning away she hurried away from them, not wanting Jenna to see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Kara looked into the eyes of a pretty young girl with blond hair and gray eyes.

"Um...no not really," Kara whispered.

"I'm Hope," the girl said placing her hand out.

"I'm Kara."

"I'm telling you mom, she's so cool," explained Kara as she looked at her mother. Martha turned and smiled at her daughter.

"That's wonderful sweetheart, could you get the plates and set the table," Kara sighed and nodded.

"Mom, am I fat?" Martha stopped and looked at her daughter.

"Why would you ever think such a thing?" Martha asked.

"No...no reason, I just wondered."

"Kara, you're a beautiful young lady, who will turn into a beautiful woman someday, until then will you please set the table?" Kara grinned as her mother pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart; dishes table now?" Kara grinned.

"You got it."

"Hey Biscuit," Jonathan said as he ruffled his daughter's hair. Kara grinned and hugged her father, he looked over at Martha and grinned with affection, loving the attention.

"So how are two of my three favorite girls?" He asked as he kissed his beautiful wife.

"We are fine, how's my favorite husband?" He chucked at this and kissed her again.

"I best be your only husband Mrs. Kent..."

"Ewww!" came the twins voices from the doorway. Jonathan turned around and smiled, then on a whim he suddenly dipped his wife and kissed her. She blushed when he pulled her back up into his arms.

"Get a room," called Kyle. Jonathan laughed and left his wife's side suddenly running after his little boys.

"I'll give you a room," he called.

"Careful!" Martha called as she brought the salad over to the table.

"Mom, you and dad really love each other don't you?" Martha smiled and looked at her daughter.

"I've spent the past twenty years with that man, if it weren't for our love you, Clark and your siblings wouldn't be here. Yes I love your dad more than life itself, but remember something my sweet angel, you and Clark began this family, you made it more than we ever imagined it could be. Your father and I adore one another but you...you and your brothers and sister are our weakness, our fault, because without you we would be nothing but a hallow love."

"That's hot mom," Martha laughed and hugged her daughter.

"I thought so too," Kara grinned and leaned into her mother's embrace, then looked down at the only slightly protruding belly.

"Can I name her?"

"I imagine you probably could, what would you like for a name?"

"Chelsea, it's pretty, and for the middle name we could do Dad's mom's name, Jessica."

"Oh, and I thought you had no taste, it's a beautiful name Kara. I'll ask your father, but if it's a little girl you can count on that being her name."

"Sheriff I got me two Duke boys trying to smuggle shine past me, whatcha want me to do with 'em?" Jonathan said doing an excellent impression of Enos Strate from the old show Dukes of Hazzard. Martha giggled and smiled.

"Well Deputy, I imagine we're gonna have lock them Duke Boys up...without dinner," the twins were giggling. Kara chuckled as she watched Martha move over and begin to tickle Kyle and Chris.

"Dad, you really do look like an older version of Bo Duke," Jonathan grinned at Kara's comment and moved over to her.

"Why thank you Daisy, I do declare he was the handsomest Duke boy," Jonathan let out a loud Yehaw causing everyone to cover their ears. Martha chuckled and shook her head.

"Personally I liked Luke, he was cuter," Jonathan suddenly looked hurt.

"Oh stop you're sulking, Duke boys, you get your buns up them stairs and wash those hands, Miss Daisy go get your brother, and you Bo Duke, need to go wake up your youngest from her nap," Martha grinned as they all hurried off to do their jobs, Jonathan; however, suddenly popped his head back in.

"Yes sir Uncle Jesse," A towel came flying at his head as he grinned and hurried out of the room.


	38. Part 38

"Clark, honey you've been up here all night, is everything okay?" Martha asked as she came up the stairs to the loft, Clark looked up from his seat in front of the couch.

"Yeah...fine, mom, do you ever wonder what life would be like...if I don't know things were different?"

"Different how?" Martha asked setting the plate she had been carrying with her in front of him

"If you had children before me, if you hadn't been in town that day..."

"Clark, life is full of what if's and if only's but you can't go around your entire life wondering what would be different. You can't change the past, only your future. Clark you're future hasn't been decided yet, you're only fifteen."

"It scares me at times, thinking that at any moment someone could come here, knowing about me and take me away from you guys."

"We'd never let it happen Clark, I hope you know that."

"What if you don't have a choice?"

"What's wrong Clark?"

"Something weird happen today."

"Such as?"

"Remember that field trip my sixth period class was going on?"

"You mean the one with the really mean teacher you hate?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, well...I found his son standing on the edge of the bridge, ready to jump, he was holding some meteor rock in his hand, I tried to pull him back when he slipped, I reached out and grabbed him, then...mom we got hit by lightening."

"My god are you all right?"

"I don't know, it was weird I touched him and it hurt, but not like Meteor rock hurt, like it burned when I touched the burning part of his jacket. I suddenly felt weak and tired."

"Have you tried to do anything...super?"

"Um, well my x-ray vision is gone, at least I think it is, and my super speed is definitely gone, and my super strength is bye bye too."

"Wow...that sucks," whispered Martha.

"Mom your profanity," Martha grinned as she sat down beside her sweet boy.

"How do you feel about this?"

"I don't know, at first it really scared me, but right now...it's looking better, I'm normal."

"Clark, you've never been normal and no matter how hard you try you will never be normal," Martha grinned.

"Golly thanks Mom."

"Sorry honey, I'm serious now, you know what my suggestion is?"

"What?"

"Enjoy it. You've always wanted to be normal, play basketball, take advantage of it, go wrestle with your brothers and not fear that you'll hurt them."

"Wow, having a meeting without me?" Jonathan said smiling, "what's up?"

"Clark's powers are no longer with him."

"Oh boy, what happened?" Clark quickly retold the story.

"Well, you always wanted to be normal."

"I know...you don't feel different about me now do you?" Jonathan looked at his son and felt his heart jump, he reached out and rubbed his son's back.

"Clark! You're our son. Whether you can bench press the tractor or not," she whispered. She realized he was probably felt overwhelmed with everything that was happening to him.

"What do I do now?"

"Well, life isn't easy for anybody, whether you're normal or super. But you're still Clark Kent. You were raised a certain way and that's never gonna change. Sure, your abilities were part of you, but they didn't define you," explained Jonathan.

"Look on the bright side, Clark. You don't have to hide anymore. Try to have some fun," spoke Martha.

"Well..."

"Why don't we leave you alone for awhile, I assume you're going back to school tomorrow?" Clark nodded slowly.

"Right now I could really use getting back to normal."

"We'll be inside, try to get some rest," Martha pressed a kiss to his forehead and joined her husband as they headed out of the barn, leaving Clark to his thoughts.

Martha sighed as she sat on the couch, feet up on the table, reading a book, Katie sat on the floor playing with one of her Leap Frog books and trying to read along with it. Jonathan was outside working when the phone rang.

"Hello, Oh hi Pete...are you...yes we'll be right there, thank you for calling," Martha hung up the phone, "Kate go get your coat sweetie and meet me out on the porch, we're going out, okay?" she nodded and hurried to get her jacket.

"Jonathan," Martha called as she hurried outside, her husband looked up from where he was perched on the barn roof.

"What's wrong?"

"Pete just called, Clark's been taken to the hospital," within moments Jonathan was on the ground hurrying towards her. Katie had come outside and waited when her daddy came and got her.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing baby," Martha lied, hoping she wouldn't frighten the child.

"How much longer is it going to hurt like this?" Clark grimaced as the doctor finished binding his sore ribs.

"Oh, you'll be fine in a couple weeks," explained Dr. Benson.

"A couple weeks?" Clark asked in complete worry.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," stated Dr. Benson. Martha and Jonathan hurried into the room, Katie in their arms.

"Clark," she quickly came over and hugged him. Jonathan looked at their son with worry.

"Easy on the ribs, Mom," he grimaced again. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Sorry honey," Jonathan looked up at the doctor.

"How's he doing Dr. Benson?" Jonathan asked, still holding Katie in his arms.

"Well, nothing seems to be broken. We could get an x-ray just to be safe," Jonathan looked at his wife who didn't look too sure.

"Um, I think we'll just take him on home,"

"It's your choice, but I want to see him back again in a week."

"Thanks, Doc," whispered Clark as he groaned and slowly stood up.

"Clark?" Katie held her arms out to him.

"Sorry half-pint, right now I don't think holding you would be very comfortable," she pouted slightly but Jonathan smiled.

"Hey, you've still go me. Help him get dressed and we'll get the paperwork," Martha nodded and handed Clark his shirt.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

"Eric just flipped out. It was kind of scary."

"I wish you hadn't gotten in his way," stated Martha as she helped her son walk towards the door.

"I don't know what it is. Even though Eric has my abilities, I still think of them as my responsibility," explained Clark.

"Even so, you're human now sweetheart, and doing some things is dangerous."

"I played basketball today mom," he said gently. She stopped and looked at him, and sighed.

"Clark, I'm sorry if we ever protected you and stopped you from having a life. That wasn't our intention, we didn't want to stop you from enjoying your childhood, we just wanted to make sure you had one," Clark could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"I know mom, I don't blame you."

Jonathan sighed as he saw Clark standing by the window, grasping his side slightly.

"I stopped by to see Eric's parents this morning," he spoke gently.

"How are they?" Clark asked

"They're scared, Clark."

"Were you ever scared of me?" Jonathan looked at him for a moment, judging his words.

"Well, you threw a few temper tantrums when you were little. We had some holes in the walls, but... nah. You were a good kid, Clark," Jonathan said squeezing his shoulder.

"I don't think Eric's a bad kid."

"Neither do I. He's just a teenager who's in way over his head. That's all."

"You know, when this first happened, I was kind of freaked out. Now I'm kind of enjoying it. I played basketball for the first time without worrying if I'd hurt anyone. I can be around Lana without her necklace making me feel sick," he pointed to his ribs and smiled, "Even this is better than being around the meteor rocks any day of the week."

"Dad, do you ever feel like I've complicated our lives?"

"I've watched and heard about how destructive Eric has gotten, and it makes me realize just how special you are."

"Eric didn't get my two strongest gifts," Jonathan cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"You and mom," Jonathan smiled.


	39. Part 39

bthis becomes a little sexual for a few moments, but nothing much just the basic idea that they're about to you know have sex, they don't get any further than kissing however./b

"Jonathan, have you noticed anything unusual about Kara?" Later that evening while they were getting ready for bed.

"You mean beyond the usual abnormal behavior?" He joked as he stripped off his shirt. She smiled gently.

"Seriously honey, I'm worried about her."

"In which ways?"

"She hasn't eaten in...I don't even remember the last time she ate with us, she moves the food around on her plate. Meanwhile Clark's been under a lot of pressure, something's still bothering him too, I really don't think he's gotten over that boy."

"Martha, I still haven't gotten over...Martha, when you watch someone die and knew you could have stopped it, you never really get over it."

"Jonathan, that was over thirty years ago," Jonathan sat down on the bed and grasped her hands in his.

"I know that...Martha I watched a friend, one of my closest put a gun to his head and pull the trigger, Clark watched a boy step in front of the car and get killed. Either way it's a horrendous thing to live through. I'll talk to Clark tomorrow; we'll get down to the bottom of everything, and you get to talk to our moody daughter."

"Oh god, here's something I haven't thought of yet," she whispered. Jonathan smiled as she rolled into his arms and sighed.

"What's that?"

"She's getting to the point where she's going to be PMSing soon."

"Oh God, we're doomed," he chuckled as he pulled her close. She smiled and leaned back against him, he moved slightly, leaning his head against her's. Martha continued to gently rub the arms that were wrapped around her waist.

"Life feels so perfect right now," she whispered gently.

"It's never felt more right, the perfect children, the perfect wife," sighing he pulled her closer, "you and me, we make a great team."

"Do we ever," Martha whispered turning and kissing him. At first it was an innocent kiss. Jonathan's hands moved up her back, pulling her closer. She leaned forward and kissed him... a long, lingering, loving kiss that hinted of wonderful things to come. He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer, positioning her beneath him. He paused a minute to look at her beloved face.

Twenty years had changed them both a little. He was going gray at the temples, Martha had a few tiny lines at the corner of her eyes and a stray gray hair or two. But her eyes were still the same beautiful blue, with a suggestion of mischief and merriment right below the surface. He loved her more than ever because he knew her better than ever. But she still had the capacity to surprise him, and though their life was rather routine; it was never dull.

He enjoyed making love to her as much as he had when they were newlyweds...more, if the truth was told. He knew her body as well as his own and she had come to understand and rejoice in her own passionate nature. Familiarity had not taken the edge off their love life. It had enhanced it. Now he knew exactly how to get a response from her...where to touch, to kiss, to stroke. And her reaction never failed to inflame him further. She welcomed his advances. In all the years of their marriage she had rarely turned him down. His only regret was that with five children had decreased the frequency of their encounters, but that was to be expected he supposed.

It was ironic. Jonathan loved making babies with his wife, but the more children they had, the less time there was for their love life. It was like a mathematical equation. The number of romantic interludes they had was inversely proportional to the number of children they had. The kids were a natural kind of birth control. Martha was a doting mother and an amazing housekeeper. She was so tired some nights he didn't have the heart to ask anything of her. She was asleep almost as soon as she pulled up the covers, having expended the last of her energy on a hasty goodnight kiss. And on those nights when she seemed more lively, they were often interrupted by one of the children, whose requests ran the compass from, "I want a drink of water" to "I have a stomach ache", to "I had a bad dream. I'm scared. Can I sleep in here with you?"

"I suppose we could start here," she said as her eyes closed and she planted her lips tenderly on his. They kissed gently, sweetly for a while, taking their time and enjoying the delightful sensations they could arouse in each other. She broke away and placed kisses on his cheeks, his eyelids, his chin, his neck.

"My turn," he whispered, as he proceeded to kiss her face in a similar fashion.

"You're a better student than you give yourself credit for," she sighed softly, as he found the pulse in her throat and covered it gently with his lips. Suddenly she was aware that he had stopped playing the game. His mouth came down on hers with more force and determination. Her lips parted at his insistence and their tongues danced together. He slipped an arm under her to bring her closer. Their breathing accelerated.

Martha suddenly jumped when she heard the pounding on their door. She instantly pushed her husband away, suddenly thankful that whoever it was at least knocked before barging in while they were halfway through...another child.

"What?" Jonathan asked as he looked confused. "What's the matter?"

"Someone's knocking at the door," Martha answered him, pulling back.

"Just a minute," she called out.

Instantly Jonathan cursed quietly, Martha's eyes popped, unable to believe he had just said that. Jonathan had been good about controlling his language when Clark had come into their lives.

"Jonathan!" She bit.

"I'm sorry, but I..." He growled slightly and hurried to the door. Katie stood at the door, her favorite stuffed animal pressed closely to her side, tears filling her eyes as she looked up at her daddy. "What's wrong honey?" He asked kneeling down to her eye level.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you," He instantly hung his head, looking over at his wife, "why don't you go talk to Clark?" The tiny girl looked past her father at her mother, face starting to crumble.

"Come here baby," she said holding out her arms. The little girl instantly ran past her father and hurried onto the bed and into her mommy's arms. Martha looked at her husband over their child's hands and glared at Jonathan. She quickly mouthed something to him and continued to comfort her baby.

"Maybe I should go sleep with Clark," muttered Jonathan as he moved over to the bed and sat down, "come here precious," he whispered pulling her into his arms. She cuddled close to him, as though she were a baby again. Martha grinned as his sweet voice filled her ears.

"Christopher robin and I walked along

As the branches lit up by the moon

Posing our questions to owl and Eyore

As our days disappeared all too soon

But I wandered much farther today than I should

And I can't seem to find my way back to the woods

So help me if you can I've got to get

Back to the house at pooh corner by one

You'd be surprised there's so much to be done

Count all the bees in the hive

Chase all the clouds from the sky

Back to the days of Christopher robin and pooh

Winnie the pooh doesn't know what to do

Got a honey jar stuck on his nose

Now he came to me asking help and advice

And from here no one knows where he goes

So I sent him to ask of the owl if he's there

How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear

So help me if you can I've got to get

Back to the house at pooh corner by one

You'd be surprised there's so much to be done

Count all the bees in the hive

Chase all the clouds from the sky

Back to the days of Christopher robin and pooh

So help me if you can I've got to get

Back to the house at pooh corner by one

You'd be surprised there's so much to be done

Count all the bees in the hive

Chase all the clouds from the sky

Back to the days of Christopher robin

Back to the ways of Christopher robin

Back to the ways of pooh," his silky voice has lulled their little angel right to sleep, and Martha smiled as she leaned against his shoulder, her own world soon becoming filled with dreams.

Jonathan paused and looked down at his wife, he smiled and pulled the covers up over himself, their youngest daughter, and Martha. Sighing he pressed a kiss to both their heads and closed his eyes.


	40. part 40

Jonathan slowly opened his eyes early the next morning and chuckled as he spotted Chris and Kyle lying by his feet, His wife was curled by his side, holding Katie in her arms. He smiled gently and nudged Chris with his foot.

"Daddy," murmured Chris.

"That'll teach ya to put my foot to sleep terd," muttered Jonathan as he disentangled himself from his wife and daughter. Reaching down he swooped up both his children in his arms. Both boys giggled as Jonathan carried them out of the room.

"You get to help daddy make breakfast for everyone.

Martha descended the stairs twenty minutes later smiling as she walked into the room, the scent of French toast filling the air. She grinned and carried Katie, still dressed in her pjs into the kitchen.

"I love Saturdays," she greeted with a grin. Jonathan turned slightly and landed a kiss on his wife's lips.

"I love you," he grinned in response.

"Good morning," greeted Kara smiling. Suddenly she stopped and turned white.

"Well good morning sunshine...honey what's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"You're making French toast?"

"Uh, yeah you know last week we had pancakes and eggs, the week before that we had waffles this is French toast and bacon day. We do this every Saturday," Jonathan replied.

"But....but..." tears began to fill her eyes. Martha was immensely confused, and Jonathan wasn't far behind her.

"Kara, what's wrong honey?" Martha asked coming over to her daughter.

"Nothing!" cried Kara as she hurriedly ran out of the house, tears slipping down her face.

"Kara!?" Martha called.

"Has she lost weight?" Jonathan asked. Martha shook her head and hurried out the door.

"Kara!" she called after the running girl, "Kara Michelle Kent if you don't stop right this moment..." Kara did stop, she turned around to look at her mother, tears steaming down her pale skinny face. Martha suddenly couldn't remember her daughter ever looking worse.

"Mom please..."the girl began, her breathing ragged, her chest heaving, her entire body shaking.

"Honey...what on earth is wrong?"

"I...everything mom, everything is wrong, I'm wrong, Jenna is wrong, life is wrong...me starving myself is wrong...mom I..." Kara's world suddenly began to spin, she reached out for her mother, "mama," she whispered before fainting into her mother's arms.

"Oh my god...JONATHAN!" She screamed loudly for her husband.

"What...Kara!? MARTHA!?" He shouted as he hurried over to them, Martha held their eldest daughter in her arms, terrified, "what happened?"

"She just fainted, Jonathan...."

"Chris, call 911!" Jonathan yelled. They both stood beside their girl watching her breath. It took ten minutes for the ambulance to arrive. Neither paramedic said much, they rattled off some information, but nothing either parent understood.

"Can I come with you please?" Martha asked. The female paramedic nodded. Martha looked at her husband.

"Go, I'll get the kids ready, we'll be there soon," Martha nodded and kissed her husband tightly then jumped into the ambulance.

"Chris, Kyle, Katie go get ready, we're going to the hospital, Kara isn't feeling well. CLARK!" He called up the stairs. The three children hurried up the stairs to get dressed.

"CLARK LET'S GO!" Jonathan called heading up the stairs. Chris and Kyle quickly came out of their room, Jonathan handed Chris the keys and pointed down the stairs, "get Katie and get in the car, wait for me. We'll be right there," Chris nodded and grabbed Katie's hand as she came out of her room.

"DAMMIT CLARK I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" he yelled as he flung the bathroom door open, Clark wasn't in there, which meant he was probably in his room. Annoyed with the young man he threw the second door of the morning open, and felt his heart stop, his stomach drop, his blood run cold. He clutched the bronze door knob as he stared at the sight before him. His son sat on the floor, knees drawn close to his chest, clutching a meteor rock in one hand by his wrist, slowly dragging it across his wrist.


	41. Part 41

Clark looked up at him suddenly with glassy and eyes and smiled as his body shook from pain and fear. "daddy..." he whispered. Tears began falling from his face.

"Oh God," he whispered.

"The pain won't go daddy, no matter how hard I try, it never goes away. I'm not human, nope Clarkie isn't a human...he can't cut himself with knives, guns...daddy...daddy help me," the rock suddenly slipped from his grip, as Clark buried his hands in his face.

"Oh...Clark," he collapsed over by his son and grabbed him in a strong embrace. Suddenly he realized Clark was still bleeding. Suddenly glad for instincts he threw the rock out the open window. He grabbed his son closely and held him.

"Oh God Clark," he felt his son's body start to shake as the boy sobbed into his arms, "daddy's here, I'm here angel-boy, I'm here," Jonathan whispered kissing his son's head.

"I...please, I wanna die," whimpered Clark as his wrists healed. Jonathan shook his head biting his lip as he thought of the right words.

"No Clark, no, no you don't," he pulled his son away, looking at the heartbroken boy. "You...Clark you help your mother and I get up every morning. If it wasn't for you and your brothers and sisters, your mother and I would be nothing. You are your mother's pride and joy, you're my little boy, Clark you were the first little boy I ever held in my arms. I love you, I love you and I need you. Please Clark, we'll get through this, but I won't let you quit, not now not ever. You are here to stay, and you're stuck with me...with us. Oh son, please, please don't leave me."

"Dad, it hurts, it really hurts," sobbed Clark. Jonathan nodded.

"I know sweetheart, I know, but we're here and we'll make this better. Whatever pain you're going through, whatever is troubling you, please don't hold back. Clark I'm you're father, I'm supposed to have all the answers. I don't always, but I promise I will always listen. God Clark, I love you, I don't know how many times I can tell you that."

"I love you dad, but I wanna make the pain stop."

"I know you do son, but the only way the pain will stop is if you talk about."

"I'm scared if I talk about all of it I'll never stop crying," whispered Clark. Jonathan nodded and held his son a little tighter.

"Than I will sit here with you until we've gone over everything that bothers you. Clark I'm here to talk to you, and as annoying as that may seem sometimes I want to help you."

"How do I make the pain stop?"

"Clark, about thirty-years ago, when I was maybe twenty-two or twenty-three...I had a very dear friend of mine...killed himself, the worst part was...I was there, I knew he was thinking about it, I was just downstairs...I heard the gun go off...Clark I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry dad..."

"I know you are buddy, I know..."

"You're not going to tell mom are you?"

"Your mother has enough on her plate, your sister collapsed outside this morning. That's why I was calling for you."

"What? Is she all right?"

"I don't know, we should go...Clark, I'm...."

"I know dad, let's talk about it later okay, I promise, you and me tonight."

"Can we make it a daily thing?"

"I'm always here, any time of the day or night."

"We...we should go," Jonathan nodded and got up, then helped his son up. They were headed down the stairs when Clark turned around, a stair lower than his father and looked up at the man.

"What?"

"You...you'd do anything for us, but you let us live our own lives, you've always been like a superhero to me...I just wanted you to know that," Jonathan smiled and pulled his son into a tight hug.

"You're the superhero, but thank you that means a lot to me."

Iluvwriting: I'm pleased that you like this story so much, and while I'm disappointed that you obviously don't like some scenes, I felt the need to put those two scenes for specific reason. The frist being that it wouldn't be realistic if I didn't show what life as parents is like. It was supposed to be humors because this story is beginning to get darker and sometimes it's the simple moments that needs to break it up. Second it being Martha and Jonathan I knew I couldn't go very far with them, but at the same time I love the idea of them as a couple and I wanted to give them their own moments in this story, so that you could see their lives as both parents and lovers. Third it's not half as bad as what they show on tv and I swear it'll be the last scene you'll see during this story. And I'm not trying to sound rude when I say this, that if you see another warning such as the one at the beginning of that chapter that you just completely skip that chapter. While it'll never get much further than kissing if you don't like reading it, then you may want to conitnue because not reading it probably won't affect the next chapter. Once again I'm not trying to be rude, and I was not offended by anything you said but I urge you to continue this story because it only gets better and currently there are no other scenes like that one.

Junior1985: My main goal in thses chapters is to make this pregnancy different than the others, in each once something different happened. In this part Martha is going to go several chapters and still be pregnant. So she will have the baby but not until nine months and two weeks after she finds out she's pregnant.


	42. Part 42

Jonathan, Clark, Chris, Kyle and Katie all hurried into the emergency room. Martha was sitting there quietly when she finally spotted them. She instantly hurried to Jonathan's arms. He lifted her off the floor for a moment and hugged her close.

"I'm here sweetheart, everything's going to be fine," he whispered. He gently placed her on his feet and looked at her, "where's the doctor?"

"He hasn't come out yet…"

"Martha, Jonathan, I'm glad you're here. Clark, why don't you take your brothers and sister into room 29, your sister is awake, and I think she'd love to see you," Clark could see he was trying to get rid of them. Nodding Clark lifted Katie into his arms, grabbed Kyle's hand and led the way to room 29.

"Greg, what's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"Have a seat," he paused and allowed them to sit down, both clasping hands tightly, "look Jon, Martha, I've known you guys for a very long time…I've been there through broken bones, broken falls and even a broken heart. So I know you guys are great parents; however, I would like to ask you, have you noticed any change in your daughter's attitude, demeanor, weight?"

"Well she's been moody, but we figured it was her being a teenager girl…as for weight, we just recently started noticing that."

"Your daughter is moderately malnourished, she's dehydrated, anemic, and she's flying towards Anorexic. She's dangerously close to death by heart failure. There is a reason teenagers have to eat, drink and sleep certain ways, I'd like to say she's out of danger, but she's not. The hardest part of this disease is allowing the person to recognize it. I'd like to keep your daughter for a day or two, get some fluids and nutrients back into her system, when she gets home you need to make sure she eats, the simple stuff at first, soup, oatmeal and such, eventually depending on how she handles that you can feed her on of Martha's fine down home cooking meals."

"How did this happen?" Jonathan asked.

"It happens sometimes, especially in girls, the only and best thing you can do right now is not blame her, be there for her, don't make her feel like she's a bad person and do not accuse her of anything. Warn your children as they get a littler older, and make sure she knows she's beautiful no matter what."

"Thank you Dr. Benson…um, we're a little knew at this teenager girl thing," Jonathan said smiling.

"I understand Jon, and it's going to be a wild ride, but just let her know that you love her, you'll make it."

Jonathan and Martha nodded and headed to the room, Jonathan stopped Martha and slowly opened the door, they smiled as they looked inside. Kara sat on the bed laughing as she sat beside Katie, Chris and Kyle sat at the end of the bed, and Clark stood on her other side. She didn't look like the venerable little girl who had collapsed only hours ago, she didn't look sickly, she just looked like Kara.

Martha and Jon moved through the door, Jonathan placed a kiss on her head and they joined in the moment, laughing and talking together. Just enjoying the company of their family, the warmth and the love.

Martha and Jonathan had come to the conclusion that Martha would talk to the young girl. She waited until Clark took the others home and finally approached her young daughter.

"I'm sorry mom," Kara whispered. Martha shook her head as she sat down beside Kara.

"Don't be, life is full of mistakes. When I was your age I had a lot of problems too…did you know I was over weight?"

"No…you…how mom? You're so pretty."

"Ah, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Kara listen to me, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, it's about you. If you can't wake up every morning and look yourself in the mirror and feel good about it, then that means something has to change. If you wanted to lose weight there are safe ways to do that."

"I know, it was stupid, I don't know why I did it…yes I do. I just wanted to feel popular."

"Oh honey you're very poplar, I haven't met a friend yet that doesn't love you. You're an amazing young lady, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"This isn't over is it?"

"No, not by a long shot sweetheart, but as always we'll get through it together."

"Are you angry at me," Martha sighed and shook her head.

"No, you are a young teenager girl and I'd be lying if it didn't happen to a lot of girls. But as my daughter I'm not going to allow you to be some stastic, you're going to get healthy, and I'll help you. Then once we get a little more weight on you, we'll discuss how to keep that weight on and all the bad weight off," Kara nodded. She leaned into her mother and sighed.

"Everything was perfect wasn't it?" Kara asked quietly.

"Nothing is ever prefect sweetheart, you and your siblings just make life more exciting. Your father and I adore you guys, you save us everyday."


End file.
